Nightingale Nocturne
by Vialana
Summary: Yamato/Taichi :: Yamato thinks on what it's like to love Taichi and how much he'd be willing to do and sacrifice for him. But will certain events change the situation allowing the one he loves to love him in return? Or will the opposite occur?
1. One

****

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction. This is a non-profitable piece of writing meant for entertainment purposes only.

__

Here I am yet again with another Digimon fic. I've come to the conclusion that I have way too much time on my hands, even with my final year of school, but you guys reap the benefits of my boredom with another Taichi/Yamato fic. This one is more of a Yamachi than a Taito, but hey, they're both good.

Obviously then, this fic is yaoi. If you don't like that, then leave. If you don't know what it means ... I'm not sure if you should be here then, unless you're willing to give this a try. No flames for my pairing please.

The rating's mostly there because of sexual situations and language. So just beware a bit, thou it's not that bad.

So here it is, a yummy piece of yaoiness for all of you. Enjoy.

****

Nightingale Nocturne

Everything started as normal days tend to start. The sun rose and woke the birds who started chirping loudly in a the highest branches of a tall, lush and very green tree beside a third floor apartment window thus waking the peacefully sleeping occupant, who merely growled in irritation and turned over in his warm and comfortable bed.

Who needs a noisy ringing alarm clock when you had a chorus of squawking swallows bringing you back to the land of the living every morning?

Swallows are supposed to have beautiful voices, or so some people say. Personally, I prefer the nightingale. Tales and legends have told of its beautiful voice, I'd love to be woken by nightingales, hell I'd like to be woken by crows, anything but those same forsaken swallows! When you have to listen to them every morning after the sun has barely crested the horizon, it tends to sour your disposition somewhat.

Can you tell that's what happened to me?

I used to be a cheerful bright young person until these evil devil birds woke me up as they had done yesterday and the day before and for as long as I can remember living here. But I was feeling especially content this morning right up until I was rudely interrupted from my unconscious state by those ... I'd best not go on too long else I'll never stop cursing them.

Of course you'd be in the same position as me if you'd been dreaming what I was dreaming ...

I was locked in a room with the very (and when I say very, I mean tongue lolling, panting wildly, very fine, sizzling hot … you get the picture) desirable object of my affections and the regular star of my more ... interesting ... dreams and fantasies (and how very 'interesting' they were. There's that word again: 'very', get the picture yet?). No one knew we were there of course, so were could not be interrupted, and then it started to get rather warm. That's when it got interesting. He started stripping, sweat trailing down over those firm tanned pecs as he slowly, tauntingly, removed his shirt, his lust-filled chocolate eyes never leaving mine. He was smiling so mischievously as he slowly undid my shirt then trailed his hands down my sides, sending shivers through me, right up until he reached the waistband of my jeans. He licked his lips so seductively and reached out one hand towards my belt buckle ...

"Yamato!"

Damn it! "What?"

"You're going to be late." I glanced over at my clock and jumped up in shock. With all my fantasising I didn't realise how much time had passed.

"Damn," I muttered repeatedly as I hurriedly pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and soft black leather boots. I grabbed my bag and a short sleeved shirt and rush out to the kitchen. I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter, grabbed some toast and shoved it into my mouth so my hands are free to work on my hair as I rushed into the bathroom.

Hmm, it doesn't look too bad this morning. I suppose that's the good thing about having slightly longer hair, untidiness is a bit less detectable.

I quickly brushed it and ran some gel through it and styled it a bit, finishing my toast at the same time. Am I skilled or what? I brushed my teeth then put my shirt on as I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag from the kitchen along with my keys from by the door, checking my pocket to make sure I've got my wallet as well.

"Later dad," I called out.

"Have a good day," he replied over his coffee and morning paper. "Remember I won't be here tonight or tomorrow night, I'm going on that business trip. You'll have to get your own dinner."

"I've got it covered dad. Have a good time."

"Will do. Bye Yamato."

I dashed quickly out of my apartment building and ran all the way to the nearby park, looking eagerly around for someone. I caught sight of my intended target and smiled evilly.

I've been told quite a few times before that my friends never want me to smile like that at them. It's rather frightening and very disturbing I've been informed.

Which is exactly why I do it.

I crept slowly towards the unsuspecting figure and waited until he'd completely turned away from me before I pounced onto his back, squealing, "Taichi!"

"Ack!" Once again I managed to take him completely by surprise and glomped him. "Yamato! Get off me!" He tried his hardest to squirm his way out from under me, but I was attached rather tightly to him. I've had a lot of practice. I felt his sigh and his shoulders slump slightly in defeat under me. "All right Matt, I'll say it."

I grinned. "Goody."

Taichi cleared his throat then recited dully, "Yamato Ishida, the oh-so-perfect man of ice and all that is cool, is a god sent down to walk among us mortals."

"Thank you." I gave Taichi a quick peck on the cheek and hopped off his back and grinned at him. "I liked that one, how long did it take you to come up with it?"

Taichi ignored my cheerful demeanour. "You do you realise you're a sadistic brute."

"I know, I just like to see you squirm." _Although I really wish you'd be squirming a lot more often under me._ I didn't say this aloud and instead opt to study Taichi's appearance with a grin. "I assume that Hikari helped you chose your outfit today."

Taichi sighed as he looks down at the high necked navy muscle shirt that clung to every curve and crevice on his finely muscled torso and the slightly lighter blue jeans that appeared only a little looser than his usual baggy cargoes. "You can tell?"

"Taichi," I informed him with an exasperated sigh and a roll of my eyes, "you've never put that much thought and effort into any outfit you've ever worn. Obviously Hikari chose it."

Taichi smirked at me and I wonder at his sudden change in thought. "Well, at least I don't leave my chest completely bare." He nodded his head towards me. I looked at him in confusion as his gaze flickered to my chest and I looked down and blushed slightly, doing up my shirt.

"I was in a hurry."

"And yet you still manage to emerge looking drop-dead gorgeous." Taichi grinned. "One of your many unsung talents."

"Oh, a pun." I smirked. "Clever."

"Huh?" Taichi looked confused. Maybe I'm giving him too much credit for some things. I wonder if that mass of fine chocolate hair has somehow affected his brain in a crucial way.

"Never mind. Let's just get to school."

Our school has had this tradition from a few years ago of letting students wear 'normal' clothes for the last week of the school year. It started out as the last day of term, but got extended for the entire week after a few years. Personally, I think it's a gimmick to get kids to actually show up for the last week and it usually works. Then again, I don't really care about why the tradition is in place, I'm just glad it's still there.

Looking over at the divine figure beside me, I reminded myself to worship the wonderful genius that invented muscle shirts, because Taichi looks so goddamn hot!

"Hey Matt?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out there. Something up?"

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "Nothing. I'm just glad that school's almost over."

Taichi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Finally." He grinned as we approached the hell known as school and once again I thank whoever there is up above that this is the last week and pray that I can at least get through these last two days.

I hesitated slightly before we approach the school. Taichi looked at me in confusion then sighed and looked away. I know he hates this, but I can't help it.

"Matt ..."

"No."

"Please. Just once."

"Tai, I can't."

He sighed and looked away again. "You know Yamato, you're going to have to get over this one day."

"Well seeing as I'm not going to have to get over it soon, I'll keep doing it."

"Matt, I am seriously getting sick of this happening every day."

"Tough, you don't have to hang with me."

"Fine." Damn, I've pissed him off. I looked at him slightly guiltily as he glared. "If you won't act normal around these people, then I wont."

I stared at him in shock. He's never done this before but as he walked away from me I can see that I've finally pissed him off too much with my behaviour. I stared after him then glared. Fine, see if I care.

Oh man, that sounded so second grade.

I suppose it's hard for him dealing with me sometimes and I'm sure I don't make it any easier on him, but I just don't know how to stop. Seriously, doesn't he think that I hate being like this too? Who would want these serious insecurities plaguing them every day?

See, I have this weird image problem, I hate people thinking certain things about me. Thus I avoid public humiliation and I try to avoid public mention at all, though this is becoming more difficult as my band is becoming more popular.

I'm known as the cool, anti-social 'don't mess with me or you will regret it' kind of guy. Not in an extremely terrible sense, I don't go round bullying kids or anything like that. In fact, I try to stop that as much as I can. My younger brother used to get picked on back when we used to live together, so I really don't like bullies. No, I'm popular, but in the way that people wish they were popular.

What I wouldn't give to escape into obscurity though. You have no idea how socially conscious you have to be to retain that image. See, if I had these problems and I was simply anti-social, I wouldn't care as much. But people like me, or my image anyway, now I have to keep it up because I don't know any other way of doing things.

Taichi hates it. He doesn't see why I care so much about what people think of me. He just doesn't understand, he's a jock, no one cares if he acts stupid and does certain things. But if I acted stupid and got attention through joking around, things would be a bit different.

That's about the only thing he doesn't understand about me though. Even so, he usually accepts that as one of my quirks.

One of my _many_ quirks.

I love him so much, in so many ways. He's my best friend, my lifeline, my link to reality (not to mention the object of my sexual fantasies, but right now, that's beside the point). He does so much for me, puts up with so much. I guess he deserves a break from me every once in a while.

I don't think there's anyone who cares for me more, or who I care for more than him. With the possible exception of my family and Gabumon. But I think of Taichi as family anyway.

Speaking of Gabumon ...

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my personal mini computer, or, as Koushiro fondly dubbed them, 'D-terminals' (is it just me or does that guy need a few more hobbies?). Just as I thought, he'd sent me a reply. I grinned as I opened the message. It's a video message.

See, the cool thing we discovered about those weird TV's in the digital world was that they could be used much like computers in many ways. All one of our digimon had to do to contact us was go to one and stand in front of it and a message was sent almost immediately to us.

Getting a message to them was slightly harder. They had to check in with Gennai every few days to see if we'd mailed them. But the cool thing was, if we were at our home computers at a time when they tried to send a message we could instigate a live visual chat.

I hadn't actually heard from Gabumon for a while so I'd gotten a bit worried. His message reassured me though. He was actually out helping Augumon with something in his area and had been away for a while, hence the reason for not seeing me in a while.

Hearing the bell ring, I closed the D-terminal after Gabumon's message finished and quickly grabbed my books from my locker then walked to my first class for the day, knowing that it would be a long one.

***

I sat with my usual crowd at lunch today.

I could see Taichi over on the other side of the cafeteria. I had so pissed him off. He looked furious and he had been snapping at everyone that came near him. Very unusual behaviour for one of the most popular people at school. Everyone was starting to wonder if he had snapped or something.

Of course I hadn't been much better, but then, people expect me to be pissy sometimes. But I think I was worrying everyone when I started to play incessantly with my food, creating a swirl of mess on my lunch tray.

"Urgh, Yamato, please, either eat that or throw it out, you're going to make me puke." Urinto, a guitarist in my band, was starting to turn a bit green at the edges.

"Sorry," I muttered and move the tray away.

"Is something up?" Ji, our rhythm guitarist, asked me.

"No."

"You sure? You're even weirder than usual."

I sighed and look around. "Do you think I'm too image conscious?" They looked surprised at my question.

"Uh ... don't we have to be?" Seiyo, our drummer, asked.

I shook my head. "Just forget it guys. I'm in a weird mood today." I got up and dumped the contents of my tray in the nearest bin, then started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. I knew they were sharing glances between themselves and I wonder whether it will be Urinto or Kiromi who comes after me to find out what mine and Taichi's fight was about this time.

I heard booted footsteps hurry to catch up to me as I leave the crowded mess hall.

Looks like it's Kiromi. I think Uri's getting a little annoyed with my moods. He's probably my closest friend in the band, but he gets annoyed with me rather easily, and I him at times. I don't think that Ji or Seiyo would have any idea how to deal with my moods properly. Ji gave it a try one time and the result was us almost getting arrested.

That is a long story for another time.

Sei's good at lightening the mood of any situation ... except when I'm pissed off. He's tried almost everything he knows and it doesn't work. I think last time he was ready to kill me almost. Which is saying a lot. Seiyo rarely gets annoyed with anything, much less a person. That fun-loving attitude of his isn't put on and it takes quite a lot to piss him off. Sort of like Taichi. They get along better than the others in my band, being so similar in nature and temperament.

Kiromi's the only one who really tries any more, and I must admit, he's a bit more successful than the others. I think because he actually listens to me. Uri just hands out advice once I give him a brief overview of the situation. However, it doesn't always work.

I'm kind of glad that it's Kir following me, so I turned slightly and wait for the lanky raven-haired bassist to catch up. He looked at me cautiously as he does so and I shrugged.

"So you got duty."

"Guess so," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Do you want to sit down first?"

I shrugged and headed outside. I always think better outside for some reason. We headed over to the fields and sat under a nearby tree overlooking the soccer field. "So shoot," I told him. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

"Tai and I had a fight obviously."

Kiromi nodded. "About what?"

"He thinks I'm too image conscious. Only this time instead of sighing at me and shrugging it off as one of my many quirks, Taichi got peeved and walked off. I haven't talked to him the whole day." I slammed my fist frustratedly down on the ground. "What really gets me is I know he's right. I am too image conscious, but I can't change that easily. Besides, there's two days of school left, less now seeing as it's lunch. Why should I bother trying now anyway?"

Kiromi nodded, his straight black hair moving with his head and falling in his eyes. "Well, I think that Taichi's right also." I looked up at him sharply, not expecting this from him. Usually Kir just lets me talk it out and reach my own conclusions. He smiled at me, his dark brown eyes glinting slightly. "But sometimes being image conscious isn't that bad. Though in your case, it can get a bit much. Seriously Yamato, you could go one day without styling your hair, or wearing more colour."

I blushed slightly. "It's just a me thing to do Kir. I can't help it.'

"You can, you just don't want to. Why don't you try letting loose a bit sometimes these holidays?"

"See that's the thing, when I'm around Taichi I'm so different. I think that's what bugs him most, that I act so natural around him alone, but not around anyone else, not even you guys or my friends. I still manage to put on a mask of some kind, even without meaning to."

"So you do push us away a bit." Kiromi looked away, I think he was slightly hurt by the revelation.

"Kir ... I'm sorry, but Taichi's the only one who I really seem to act normal around. Even my brother isn't around enough for me to act so loosely around."

Kiromi nodded and we sat in silence for a short while as we both thought things through.

"I remember what you told me about your family and I think I understand a bit why you act the way you do." I looked at him curiously. "I think you're afraid of people leaving you. You only really seem to trust in the fact that Taichi will be around all the time. He's the only one who's proven to you that he will stay with you through thick and thin and you only let your guard down around him."

I take a deep breath then exhale sharply, my shoulders slumping slightly as I thought about this.

It made sense, it would explain why I act the way I do at times. I am afraid that people will leave me, I guess it's left over insecurity from my family's divorce. Even around Takeru, I keep my guard up a bit, afraid that he'll be taken away again. But Taichi ... I know he'll stay with me, no matter what. Even if he's on the other side of the world, I know he'll come back to me, he'll keep in touch, make sure I'm all right. Seriously, he's done that.

Once, he went to go visit Mimi for a month in America. I freaked out, but never told him how I felt. But at the airport, I clung to him and wouldn't let go. He offered to stay if it would make me feel better. By then I'd realised what an idiot I'd been and let him go, telling him he'd better get on the plane or I'd kick his ass. Every night he contacted me, either by phone, or by email. He sent three letters to me. I knew then that he was something more than a best friend to me, he was too close and caring to be just a friend. 

I think that's when I started to fall in love with him.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kiromi asked once my silence had gotten too much for him. I looked over at him in shock. "Taichi, I mean. You two act closer than family at times."

I blushed slightly. "Does it bother you that I do?"

He grinned and shook his head. "No way. Don't you remember any of our parties Matt? Obviously none of us have a problem with having serious relationships with other boys."

I laughed at that. It was true. People, especially drunk teenagers, are very strange creatures. My band members and myself have probably made out more with each other and our other friends than with girls. "True, it would be rather hypocritical." I sighed again as I heard the bell ring for class. "Kir, can you just keep this between us? I'd like to tell Taichi in my own time."

"Sure. Just, at least promise me you'll make things up with him before school ends?"

I nodded. "I was planning to once I had time to think things through." I smiled at him. "Thanks Kir, you're a great friend."

He grinned and shrugged it off with a wave. "Oh, I bet you say that to all the guys with pretty faces."

I laughed at him. "You bet I do, you gorgeous thing." We got up, still grinning and moved off to our next classes.

***

Luckily, I had my next two classes with Taichi.

Even luckier, I was sitting right next to him in both.

Unfortunately, he still wasn't talking to me and was refusing all of my attempts to talk to him, ignoring me to the point of ridiculousness. It was obvious even to the teacher by now that we were fighting and Taichi was ignoring me. Luckily, again, considering it was the second last day of school and now last period, the teacher didn't care and just let every one else talk between themselves and do whatever they wanted.

Exhaling frustratedly, I shrugged and gave up. "Fine, if you don't want to accept my apology, then don't."

"Hmm? Apology?" Taichi snapped out of his 'daze' of ignoring me. "Well in that case I might listen to you."

I glared at Taichi. "Oh, so now you talk to me."

"If you're apologising. Truthfully I would have liked a 'Taichi, you were right and I was wrong', but I'll be satisfied with you groveling on your hands and knees begging for my forgiveness."

"Well I was going to say that, but now that I know you want it I'm not going to."

"What?" Taichi pouted. "You're such a meanie Yama."

"I know, but you love me for it."

"Got that right."

"Tai!" I blushed slightly. "Fine, if you don't want your apology ..."

"No, no, you go ahead. I'm wanting to hear this."

I cleared my throat dramatically. "I'm sorry."

"And ..." he prompted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You were right and I was wrong and I am eternally grateful that you have pointed my errors out to me. Satisfied?"

"The delivery could have been better, but it will do for such a piddly little thing."

"Piddly little thing? You were refusing to talk to me for most of the day!"

"You deserved it."

"You should be used to me and my moods by now."

"Yeah, like I'll ever get used to these mood swings of yours. You're so unpredictable Yamato."

"That, among many other things, makes me unique."

"Unique my ass. You're a fucking psychopath."

"What? Name one incident when I acted in a manner reminiscent of a psychopath."

Taichi looked at me in amazement. "How about that time you tried to kill me and all your friends a few years ago?"

"I was possessed by an evil cherry tree. And besides, I only tried to kill you, no one else."

"Same thing and you were not possessed."

"Fine, I was manipulated by an evil cherry tree."

Taichi thought that over and nodded. "I'll concede that, though from what I hear, you didn't take much manipulation before you acted."

I grinned. "Maybe I was just finally sick of you bossing me around and decided to act, given enough incentive."

"You were the only one with a problem, no one else complained."

"I was the only one who dared to stand up to your tyrannical ways! The others were too scared."

"Do you seriously think Hikari would have taken any shit from me if it wasn't sensible and for the good of the group? You know my sister, she would have put me in my place if I was out of line."

I thought this over with a glare, knowing he was probably right. "Shut up, you're just trying to make excuses for your bossiness and stubbourn nature."

"You're calling me stubbourn? That's rich, coming from you Ishida Yamato. You're the very definition of stubbourn and mule-headed."

"What? Don't call me that."

"I call I as I see it." Taichi smirked and I glared at him, too annoyed to come up with something to retort back. He smiled in satisfaction and leaned back in his chair. "Yama, you know, you've acted more natural in public just then than you ever have in all the years I've known you."

My eyes widen and I looked around, not believing that I could have forgotten about the class. They were staring at the two of us in astonishment and amusement. I blushed and ducked down in my seat.

"Tai, how could you?"

He grinned. "This was much better than an apology."

"I'll bet it was," I muttered darkly.

"Seriously Yama, you'll thank me one day."

"Sure, when I'm publicly humiliated and laughed right out of school, or some other very exposed public place."

He sighed. "Yama, not everyone cares what you're doing at every moment of the day. You're more than image conscious at times, you're completely paranoid too."

"I like being the way I am."

Taichi shrugged. "I suppose it is a life. Just because it's not mine doesn't mean I should criticise."

"Exactly."

"I said 'should', not 'can'. Just because I should doesn't mean I won't."

I groaned. "Can we do this another time? I just apologised and you're already thinking of new ways to improve me."

"Sorry. Maybe tomorrow." He grinned evilly and I glared at him.

"You're not my best friend, you're an evil fiend from hell come to torture me."

"Yes, yes I am."

I couldn't help laughing at him as he said this with a completely straight face. If nothing else, Taichi's able to get me to laugh like no one else can. It's another trait I love about him.

What am I talking about, I love all the traits about him.

"Hey Tai?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I really am sorry," I said quietly, not looking up at him. "I hate fighting with you and I know you're right. I am going to try to get over my insecurities, but it will take time Tai."

I think he was taken aback by this admission from me. "Yama ... I was just a bit annoyed this morning. You don't have to change just because of something I said."

"Look, if it was anyone else, I'd agree with you, but your opinion means a lot to me Taichi, and your friendship even more. I'd hate to loose you over something so stupid. Besides, I've been meaning to do some self-improvement for a while. You just gave me an excuse."

Taichi grinned. "Only if you want to Yama."

"I do. I want to be less insecure. However, don't expect me to change completely over night."

Taichi nodded. "You know, it means a lot that you'd listen seriously to something I say, even in anger."

"I listen to everything you say Taichi, even some things you're not even aware I hear. Isn't that what best friends are for?" I smile and he grins back.

"Yeah."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the second last day of the school year and Taichi and I got up, friends again, and walked out of class, talking of inconsequential things that would only interest and amuse us, being such close best friends.

I saw Kiromi in the hall and I grinned as I passed him, sending him a thumbs up and he smiled and shook his head. I knew he was happy for me and I was thankful for his help. It was a good kick in the butt that I needed dearly.

Aren't friends great?

***

I was laying on my bed, staring up at the poster riddled mess that was my ceiling, the flickering dull light from the candles I'd lit around my room the only source of light for me in the dark night. Unsurprisingly I was thinking of Taichi and our relationship, or lack thereof, depending on what sort of relationship you think of.

There was one day left of school, then it was altogether possible that we wouldn't see each other for a while. Taichi had told me his parents were considering taking their family away for a trip for a month. It was going to kill Taichi, having no one to hang with and play soccer with (in the case of his other friends. I wouldn't be caught dead playing soccer).

I think I was starting to border on obsessive where Taichi was concerned. I'd been apart from him for a span of _hours_ and it had killed me and made me want to hold tight and never let go. Think of what a month would do to me. He'd been away for a month before and it damn near killed me. Now, my feelings for him were even stronger, so would be my feelings of separation and loss, according to logic. I hate logic. I just didn't want him to go, not now, not when I really needed him around to help me out.

As I drifted off to sleep, I recalled the rest of the day with a smile, or the parts with Taichi at least. One thing in particular caught my attention and made me feel very warm inside.

_He called me 'Yama'._

To Be Continued …

__

AN: Hope you guys all enjoyed the first part to my new fic. Next chapter is a rather interesting one, but I'll wait for you to read before I say any more. Trust me, you'll like it.

Laters.


	2. Two

****

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon or its characters featured in this fan fiction (this excludes the band members and a few other people briefly mentioned in the fic, I made them up)

__

Wow! 15 reviews for the first chapter! I feel so loved! Well, here's the second part. A bit of a warning, there's a bit of angst and more sexual situations in this chapter, as well as underage drinking and possible drug taking. Again, this is Yamachi, so if you don't like and managed to get through after reading the first chapter, then I suggest you leave. Enjoy the update.

"So, party tonight."

I sigh and shake my head at Seiyo's suggestion. This is so typical of him, any opportunity he finds to 'celebrate', he'll take it. Even if there is no reason, he'll find some obscure one. Like one of the last parties. Celebration of the Spring Equinox? Seriously, we're not pagans, but Seiyo dredged up the almost forgotten holiday and used it as an excuse to get drunk. Then, about a week later, Easter. Religious holidays aren't the worst of it, but still they're the most memorable.

"Whose house?" Ji asked nonchalantly, as though this was something normal we did every day ... which it probably was.

"Not mine, my parents are still pissed about the last one," Kiromi offered.

"Well the last one was at my place," Urinto shook his head. "Besides, my sister's back in town, we can't have it there."

"My place," I offered with a sigh. "Dad's out of town for a few days and Takeru's on holidays with my mother. But we have to be quieter than last time, my neighbours almost ratted me out because of the noise."

The other four grinned. "Who are we inviting?" Kiromi asked.

"Can I ask Taichi?" They shrugged and nodded and I grinned. "Cool. I don't think any of my other friends would be that interested however."

"How about the usual crowd," Urinto suggested, "but not too many. Tell them only to bring dates if absolutely necessary." He shuddered. "We don't want a repeat of the gatecrashers from last time."

I shuddered at that. It was worse than the time when a bunch of the jocks came over and held a game of football in Kiromi's lounge room. Last time, a bunch of the most obsessed of our fan girls found out about the party and showed up, completely uninvited, and decided to help themselves to some drinks. We had to look after them and make sure they didn't drink too much, because after the first few they were passed out or puking everywhere. That was not the most enjoyable time.

"Definitely," I agreed. "Just the usual crowd and tell them, only dates, no one else. If people start showing up uninvited it'll get cancelled immediately."

Urinto and Kiromi nodded with this. Among all of us they were the most sensible, Kir more than Uri, but still, they were the ones who usually kept a level head. Ji nodded after a pause, looking a bit down. Seiyo pouted, but nodded. He understood that we didn't want anything serious to happen. We could get into really deep shit if something serious happened at an underage party. Me most of all.

"Okay then," Ji finally said, "so long as they have an invite from us, they're cool. What if some people show up uninvited anyway?"

"Well," I thought this over, "I guess it depends who they are. If we recognise them and don't mind then let them in, but no one who looks like they could make trouble. Some people here can be major jerks at parties. I'll stay by the door and make sure okay?" The other four nodded. "Sei, you're in charge of drinks, as always." Seiyo nodded with a grin. His older brother always got him as much alcohol he wanted for his various parties. He and one or two of his friends showed up occasionally. They were pretty fun to hang out with at the parties, they were people who never needed invites.

"Mind if I tag along with you? Ji asked. "I was thinking of trying out this new cocktail my dad taught me the other day." Seiyo nodded. Ji's parents owned a bar and were grooming him to take over the business. This resulted in many new and interesting drinks to try at the parties. Being around us was never boring, no beer kegs for us, it was spirits and cocktails all the way.

"I'll help set up," Kir offered.

"Thanks."

"And I'm in charge of music then." Urinto grinned. "Good thing too, I got some new CD's this weekend, great party music."

"It isn't one of those weird albums you buy every so often," Ji wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Your 'inspiration' music."

Urinto glared at him. "No, it's not. Metal all the way."

"Sweet!" Seiyo grinned. "This is going to be such an awesome end of the year party."

"Definitely," Kiromi grinned. "Should we spread the word?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got to go talk to Tai anyway. Catch you guys later then." They nodded and I got up, dumping my left over food in the bin as I made my way over to the other side of the cafeteria and to Taichi.

He smiled as he saw me. "Hey Matt, to what do we owe the honour of your presence?"

I sat down beside him and waved to Koushiro and Sora, who smiled back. "Party tonight at my place. Wanna come?" I looked around, extending the invitation to all three of them, though I was fairly certain that Sora and Kou would decline my generous offer.

I was right.

"Sorry Matt," Koushiro apologised, "my parents and I are going away tomorrow, we have to get started at three in the morning."

I shrugged. "No biggie. I'm sure you'll have a great time Kou. Sora?"

She sighed. "Wish I could, but tomorrow's my last game of tennis for a while, it's a fairly important game. I'll need my rest."

I sighed. I was actually hoping they could come. I haven't been hanging out with my other digi-destined friends as much as I had before. I missed them. I'll have to make it up over the holidays. I turned to Taichi and grinned. "So how 'bout it Tai? You're finally going to accept one of my invites? It is the last day of school after all."

He thought it over carefully. "You know Matt, I've heard a lot about some of your parties."

"Trust me, I know. We're starting to get sick of it a bit. This one's invite only. No gatecrashers and we're trying to keep casualties at a minimum." I looked at him pleadingly, knowing he can't resist my begging expression. "Please Tai? I'd be really happy if you could go."

He sighed and shook his head at me, amused at my antics and dirty tactics. "I know I'm going to regret this."

I grinned and gave him a quick hug. "So you're coming then?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" I hugged him again. "Thank you Tai."

He smiled and shrugged it off. "Hey, it's a party. I do need to have fun and loosen up every once in a while." He looked at me closely. "Is there going to be anything illegal there?"

I blushed slightly and looked away. "Just the usual. Sex, drugs, rock and roll." He looked at me sternly and I sighed. "Fine, yes there will be drinking and maybe some smoking of substances. Nothing serious though. I'm not about to get busted because some idiot wants to shoot up or sniff. Just MJ."

He looks a bit hesitant. "Yamato ... I'm not too sure then."

"Look Tai, you don't have to do anything. Trust me, if anyone tries to force you into drinking or smoking I'll knock him out. Completely optional. Not everyone drinks anyway. We do need drivers after all, and some people just don't like it."

Tai thought it over again and nodded. "Okay Yamato, but I'm probably going to be one of those people. I don't particularly like doing stuff like that."

"I know Tai, and I'm glad you'll be sensible." I smiled at him. "I suppose it's good to have a friend like you around at times."

"You know though Yama, if you keep this sort of thing up, you could eventually get yourself in too deep."

I sighed. "I know, but it's only a one-off thing every so often. We only party once every two months or so. Our last party was three months ago. Other than that, I never touch the stuff." I held my hand to my heart. "I promise. I'm not stupid Tai."

"I know, I just worry sometimes."

"Well tonight you don't have to, just loosen up and be glad that school's over."

He sighed and smiled at me. "Sure. Do you want me to come over and help out?"

"If you want. Kir's coming over early, and Uri should be there too. He's doing the music. Which is cool, he's got one of the best systems around. Ji and Seiyo should be there before it starts with the drinks. Come over whenever, party starts at seven."

Taichi nodded. "Sure. I'll be over at about five. Do you think I could stay?"

"No probs." I grinned. "This is going to be so cool, trust me, you'll have so much fun tonight."

Taichi sighed again. "I hope so."

***

I opened the door at the second knock and grinned as I saw who was on the doorstep to my apartment.

"Tai," I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. "I'm so glad you came."

He shrugged. "Sure. Is anyone else here?"

"Just Kir and Uri. Uri's setting up his sound system and Kir's trying to help, to very little success." Taichi grinned and we made our way further into the apartment.

"Hey Tai," Kiromi called out with a grin. "Glad you could come. You want to help us out a bit here?" Taichi nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold that other speaker tilted slightly so we an see what the hell is wrong with it." Kiromi smiled gratefully as Taichi did so. "Thanks." He quickly went behind with Urinto and looked at it. "Found it, we've got the cable in the wrong output."

"Are you serious?" Urinto sighed. "Thank god, I thought something serious had happened on the way over when I bumped the car slightly." The speaker moved out of Taichi's grasp as Urinto placed it in its proper position. Then the dreadlocked boy pocked his head up and grinned at Taichi. "Thanks Tai, glad you're here."

"Same. You guys need any more help?"

"No, we should be fine now. Kir, go around and test it out again." Kiromi nodded and walked around the front of the stereo system and turned it on, testing out a few knobs and buttons.

"Working fine Uri."

"Finally," I muttered. "They've been working on this all afternoon," I told Taichi, who grinned and chuckled.

"Great," Urinto grinned. "Then we're all done." There was another knock at the door. "And just in time too. That should be Sei and Ji with the drinks." Urinto got up as Kiromi and I went over to answer the door. I heard him ask Taichi, "So Tai, what do you drink?"

I opened the door and indeed it was the other members of our band behind it, arms loaded with bottles. "Fantastic," I grinned, helping Seiyo out by grabbing some bottles that were starting to slip from his grasp. Kiromi grabbed some from Ji.

"Grog's here," I called out to the other two and walked back into the lounge room after the other three, having to close the door.

"Great." Urinto helped us stack the bottles on the coffee table that we'd moved out of the way, along with the couch. They were both along the wall, by the windows and the television set. "What did you get?"

"Vodka, whisky, tequila, and a couple of other things I don't really like," Seiyo answered. "But Ji wanted them for some of his mixes."

"Trust me guys, you'll like these mixes. We also got some of the milder stuff to use as chasers. We don't want people puking everywhere and passing out. Plus, of course, a few soft drinks for the drivers and pussies."

"I resent that," Taichi butt in and I grinned as Ji shrugged.

"Hey, if you're not man enough to try this ..."

"Ji," I warned in a low voice. "No teasing. It's his choice."

"Sure. But Tai, if you want, just take some of the Cruisers, or the Ruskis. You might like those."

Taichi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Ji, thanks."

"So when's everyone getting here?" Seiyo asked, grabbing one of the passionfruit Cruisers and taking a sip.

"Soon," I answered. "About half an hour. We don't have anything else to do, so we can just chill for a while."

"And listen to some music." Urinto grinned and riffled through his collection of CD's he brought over. "I've the perfect band."

"Oh great," Ji sighed. "Something good man, please."

Urinto pretended he didn't hear him and shoved a CD into his stereo, turning the music up to a reasonable level.

I grinned. "This is great man, when did you get Opeth's new album?"

"The other day. Knew you'd appreciate it 'Mato." He stuck his tongue out at Ji, who stuck his out back and grabbed a drink himself. We weren't getting into any of the heavier drinks until later.

Seiyo grinned and threw a bottle to Kiromi, who luckily caught it, glaring slightly at Seiyo. Seiyo looked over at me. "You want one?"

"Sure." I caught the bottle also and opened it. "You want a drink Tai?"

"I'm fine." He sat down beside me on the couch, the others nearby on the floor, all of us grinning and laughing and waiting for the others to arrive shortly.

Just before seven, we heard someone knock on the door.

I grinned and got up. "Looks like it's about to start."

***

Okay, ten o'clock ... I think. I'm feeling a bit fuzzy right now.

I was sitting with my band and Taichi. Everyone else was around the lounge room and kitchen, which was probably a stupid idea. But luckily for me, Kiromi had the foresight to take out all the sharp objects, like the knives and put them away in a cupboard that could be locked. The only other room anyone could get into was the bathroom. My room, my father's room and Takeru's room, for when he stayed here, were all locked tight. Oh, and the closet was open for people to throw their bags and coats in.

Anyway, we were sitting around joking and having a great time while everyone else was talking and drinking and just sitting around chilling and listening to the music. I must admit, Urinto had a fantastic taste in music, though I knew this wasn't all of his collection he was playing. Urinto also had some really weird music in his possession, but hey, everyone has their quirks and interests.

Off the track again ... I was really drunk by this time, so were quite a few others. I think someone had brought some marijuana, though luckily not much. Few people I knew liked it much. I'd tried it, as had the rest of the band, but alcohol was much better in my opinion. Still, the smell of the smoke lingered a bit, I'd have to work on getting that out in the morning. Taichi was looking a bit dazed, be he seemed to be enjoying himself. He'd even tried a few drinks, mostly just the Cruisers and Ruskis, though he'd had whisky and cola. I still haven't been able to talk him into trying shots though, and he was staying very far away from the vodka and tequila shots too.

Damn, I was really hoping he'd try it, but hey, if he doesn't want to that's fine with me.

So anyway, back to the point. We were sitting around, just talking, as people usually tend to do these days at parties, when the subject of our previous parties had come up.

"Hey, who here hasn't made out?" Seiyo asked suddenly.

Taichi looked a bit confused at this. "Huh?" I think he was slightly tipsy. He was actually drinking again, another whisky and cola.

But I didn't have time for him, I was too busy thinking. "I'm not sure. Uri?"

"No, I have. Sei?"

"No me too ... come on, this is me you're asking."

We laughed and nodded and I looked at Ji.

He held up his hands. "Last time was the last one I had to do to make it perfect score. What about you two?"

I looked at Kiromi. "I don't think we have actually."

Kiromi nodded. "Yeah. I haven't had as much time as you guys, I only came here last year remember."

"Oh yeah." I bit down on my bottom lip and thought for a moment. "No, you're right. We haven't." I grinned. "Guess it's time to rectify that."

I think I really stunned Taichi with my next move. I grabbed Kiromi by his shirt and pulled him towards me and grinned. "Ready for this Kir?"

"I think so."

Urinto shook his head. "No you're not. Trust me, no one's ready for Yamato, not even drunk." Ji nodded emphatically and Seiyo just rolled his eyes.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself in for Kir."

Taichi looked really confused. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" I looked at him briefly with a twinkle in my eye.

"Don't worry Tai, you can be next if you want." Then I looked back at Kiromi with lidded eyes. "But you can be first tonight, Kir." So saying, I pulled him closer to me and placed my lips on his.

I heard Taichi's gasp and the others' whoops of delight, but I was too busy with Kiromi and making him feel rather uncomfortable.

See, I have this strange fetish, I love to tease and make my lovers feel like they're about to explode with desire. I love that feeling, making people want me, it was a huge rush. But I rarely got to indulge in this particular quirk, except in situations like this.

So I was taking full advantage of the situation.

I ran my tongue over Kiromi's lips and he opened his mouth slightly, enough for me to continue teasing him with my lips. I pushed him to the ground and straddled him, running my hands over his shoulders and chest. I pushed down on him hard even as my lips left light lingering seductive touches on his. My fingers lightly brushed and teased as I thrust greedily into his mouth, kissing him passionately, my tongue dueling with his.

I sucked lightly on his lip, one hand running through his hair as the other sought out the bottom of his shirt and I ran my fingers over his abdomen lightly, making him shiver in delight. Moving my other hand down there to tease him further, I trailed my tongue gently from his mouth to his neck, leaving light kisses, then sucking down harder on his neck, nipping at his skin lightly.

Kiromi moved his own hands to my waist and pulled me down closer. I grinned and moved my attentions back to his mouth, giving him and deep long kiss, my tongue sending shivers through him again. I brought my hands up to his shoulders again and broke the kiss off slightly, grinning as he moved his head to find my lips again.

"So what did you think?" I breathed lightly into his ear.

"Fuck," he whispered, leaning back onto the floor. He chuckled and grinned up at me. "You are ... wow."

I got off him and grinned. "I know. I get that reaction from everyone."

"All right, I think it's obvious who won our little contest then," Urinto grinned. "What was the total in the pool?"

"Zilch," Seiyo said. "Remember, we spent it all last time on the party when none of us had any money. It was all agreed on beforehand."

"It's cool," I said. "I don't need the money anyway, and I agreed too."

Taichi shook himself, grabbing my attention. "What the hell was that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"The final chapter to a long and pointless drunken tale," Ji informed him with a grin. "It all started when 'Mato and Uri wanted to find out which of them was a better kisser. So Sei, being drunk as he usually was at our gatherings, suggested they make out with each other to tell. Initially it made no sense, but considering the rest of us were drunk too, it made perfect sense. Kir wasn't here at the time, so it was just Sei and I. We put money down on the matter. What you saw right then was nothing compared to what 'Mato did to Uri that night."

Urinto laughed. "Fuck yeah, I don't think I'd ever been kissed by another guy like that."

Taichi was staring at all of us with wide eyes and I blushed slightly when his gaze landed on me. I suddenly grinned at him. "So, you want to try too Tai?"

Kiromi choked on his drink. He'd just gotten up off the floor, still looking at me dazedly. Ji grinned and Sei and Uri shared a look. Taichi was oblivious to this, staring at me as though I'd grown three heads.

"I think I'll pass thanks Yamato," he told me nervously.

I shrugged. "Your loss."

Seiyo grinned. "Trust me Tai, it is a great loss. You want another drink?"

Taichi shook his head, still staring at me. "No, I think I've actually had a bit too much already."

I pouted. "You're not going to leave us now are you Tai?"

He hesitated then shook his head. "I guess not. Just try to keep the making out at a minimum, for my sake."

I sighed and nodded. "I can't promise for the others though."

The four of them shrugged.

"Game's over now anyway," Sei said with a grin. "It was fun though."

"Who came in second?" Ji asked curiously. "I reckon it was me."

"No way!" Urinto shoved him, making him fall over. Taichi, Kiromi, Seiyo and I all laughed at him. Urinto grinned triumphantly down at him. "It was definitely me."

"Okay, how about we all say who we thought were good," I suggested. "Right, I won, so I'll go last. Kir?"

"I liked Seiyo." Seiyo grinned at him.

"One for me. Okay, I'd have to say Ji."

Ji grinned. "Well, I liked you too Seiyo, though Uri was good too."

"I liked Seiyo," Urinto grumbled. "He's almost as good as you 'Mato."

"Almost, but not quite. Looks like you're the runner up, Sei." He grinned at me and stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, pretending like he was accepting an award for something. "I'd like to thank all the little people who made this all possible. You know who you are, I made out with you in the school broom closets."

We were all on the floor laughing after the initial bad acting from the insane drummer and he soon joined us.

It was a great time we were having, and it seemed like everyone else was enjoying themselves too, though we didn't pay too much attention to them, not until later anyway.

***

It was around one, one-thirtyish, that things got a bit weird.

Seiyo had wandered off to socialise a bit with everyone else. Ji was hanging around with Sei's older brother and his two friends. They'd shown up about an hour before, to the band's delight and welcomed warmly. They'd been running a bit low on alcohol. Uri was chatting up some girl from school he'd invited for that express purpose.

It was just Taichi, Kiromi and I sitting on the couch now, drinking.

Taichi was usually a very resolved, sensible guy. I hated to see that side of him go, yet I enjoyed watching him making an ass of himself as he was drunk. Cruel of me wasn't it?

Kir and I were laughing at something Taichi had said, when something caught my eye and I frowned.

"Hey, Kir, did you invite Rino?"

Kiromi looked up and over at a tall man laughing with some of our other friends. "Yeah I did. Why?"

I sighed. "No real reason. It's just that Rino sometimes gets to be a real jerk when he's drunk. One time he tried to hit on one of my friends and wouldn't stop until I said something to him."

"Who was that?" Taichi asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Mimi. I think he really liked her, but she wasn't interested. She came to one of the parties when she visited last summer. I haven't invited him since."

"Sorry," Kiromi said, blushing slightly. "I didn't know."

"I know. It's cool. Rino's an okay guy most of the time."

We sat in silence, listening to the latest of Urinto's music, until I felt something fall against my shoulder. I looked down and saw Taichi leaning against me.

"Tai? You okay?"

"Just a bit tired Yama. Do you think I could lie down for a bit? I'm not used to drinking."

I nodded and searched around in my pocket for my keys. I took off mine and gave it to him, pocketing my father and brother's key. "You know where my room is. Just lie down in there. Everyone knows not to go in there." Taichi smiled and took the key from me.

"Thanks Yama. I've just got to go to the bathroom before I go there." I helped him up off the couch and he stumbled slightly. He grinned back at me. "I'll see you after the party then."

I grinned in return. "Later Tai." I looked around after he'd walked off and noticed that a few people had already left. "Guess it is getting a bit late considering the party started so early."

"Maybe we should have started at nine," Kiromi suggested.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later the two of us were lying on the couch, me on top of course, making out. Kiromi, in my opinion, was probably one of the best kissers I'd come across. All of my band members were, but once he got over the initial shock and shyness, he was a fantastic partner.

"'Mato."

I growled at the interruption and broke off from Kiromi's delicious lips and glared up at Ji. "What?"

"You saw Rino right?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I don't know where he went. No one saw him leave."

I sighed and sat up properly. Kiromi got up as well, grabbing a drink. "I'll go check the other rooms. Who's still here?"

"Not too many people. You and Kir were a bit distracted. It's almost two in the morning."

I nodded. "Right. You and the others are all crashing here right?"

"Yeah. Sei's brother and his friends just left, everyone else is thinking of leaving soon too."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." I got up and sighed. First of all I checked the closet near the door. I'd seen people sneak in there earlier during the night to make out in private. No one was there. I checked the kitchen, he wasn't there. Then the bathroom.

Okay, look don't get me wrong, Rino can be a really nice guy, but he's a huge flirt. When he's drunk, it's a lot worse. I'd seen him at a few parties before the one with Mimi where he'd come close to forcing a person to make out with him. Of course he barely remembered a thing the next day. I didn't want anything like that happening to anyone, least of all my friends. So I went searching.

I checked in my brother's room, then my father's.

He still wasn't there.

I turned to my room with a heavy feeling.

"Oh shit," I whispered then opened my door, knowing that Taichi had gone in there earlier to rest.

The sight that greeted me was one I never wanted to see again.

Taichi was lying, pinned to the bed, Rino was above him, straddling him, his hands gripping Taichi's wrists tightly, his lips furiously attacking the boy beneath him.

Taichi's a strong guy, but Rino's stronger. He was one of those huge burly guys that everyone watches out for just because of the way he looked. And he was stronger than he looked. Which meant that Taichi had no chance of breaking free from him without any help.

I was furious.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Rino turned his head and looked at me.

"What does it look like?"

"Get out. Party's over." Rino smirked and was about to turn back to Taichi, but I came up to him and pulled him back by the hair. "Like I said, party's over. Get out."

He glared at me then got up off Taichi and left the room. I watched him leave then looked back down at Taichi. He was leaning back against the pillows, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Tai?"

"Yamato, could you just leave me for now."

"Sure." I moved away, looking at him worriedly. I could still see the tearstains on his cheeks. I moved out into the hallway and back into the lounge room. Kiromi, Ji, Seiyo and Urinto all moved towards me as soon as I appeared.

"What happened? I saw Rino leave rather quickly." Ji looked at me curiously.

"Can you guys just get everyone out of here, please?" I asked in a small voice. I was ready to kill, but I didn't want to take my temper out on them. They nodded, sensing my distress and walked over to the various people still hanging around.

I sighed and started walking to the bathroom. I washed my face in an effort to calm myself down. It didn't quite work. I walked back out to the lounge room and found that everyone had started to leave. A few people smiled and told me what a great party it was, but I couldn't even muster a friendly smile in reply for them.

Soon everyone was gone, save for the band.

"What happened?" Urinto asked.

"Rino got into my room. You know what he's like."

Kiromi paled. "Taichi." I nodded and he looked guilty. "'Mato, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

I shook my head. "No, it's all right, you didn't know, and besides, I didn't think something would happen. Look, there's spare blankets in the top of the closet. The sofa's a pull out and two people can probably fit on Takeru's bed. I'd rather you didn't go into my father's room though, if that's cool."

"Sure 'Mato." Urinto smiled at me. "Don't worry, we'll manage."

"You sure?" They nodded and I grinned. "Great. I'll be in my room with Tai. Just knock and call out if you need anything, but you guys should know where everything is."

"We'll be fine. Go, be a good best friend." Ji shoved me towards the hallway and I walked back to my room, taking a deep breath before opening the door and going inside.

"Taichi?" He was turned away from the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down beside him, running my fingers through his hair. I knew he was still awake. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Not your fault." He sighed and turned over, looking up at me. "Guess I won't be getting that drunk again too soon."

"Guess not. I'm sorry about pressuring you into it also."

"You didn't. I didn't drink that much, and it was my own choice."

"But you didn't want to originally."

He shrugged. "I know, but then, I can always change my mind if I want." He was silent for a bit, then he suddenly blushed. "Hey Yama, do you think I could maybe borrow some of your clothes to sleep in?"

I grinned. "Sure." I got up and threw him some clothes and grabbed some for myself. He got up and blushed slightly. I laughed at him. "Come on Tai, you're not shy are you?"

He shrugged and turned away, stripping off his top. I turned my back too, though I'd rather be watching him, but I felt that his modesty right now was more important than my raging libido. I must have been drunker than I thought.

Once we'd both finished, we got into the bed, Taichi staying over to one side. I sighed and moved over. "Tai, is there something bothering you?"

"Kind of." I could feel, if not see his blush.

"You're wondering about the thing with Kir."

"Yeah."

"In answer to your upcoming question, yes, I am gay."

"Okay. It doesn't bother me, it's just a little astonishing to find out."

"If you're not weirded out, why are you staying so far away?"

He blushed again. "Sorry. Everything this night has been weird."

"Welcome to my life." He laughed, turning towards me. I grinned at him. "It was a rather interesting way to end the school year, wasn't it?"

"Interesting is a good word to use." He sighed and I knew he was thinking about what happened with Rino. I shifted over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I am really sorry."

"I know ..." He was silent for a while and I thought he was going to sleep, then I heard a sniffle. "Yama?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never hurt me will you?"

"Never." I hugged him tighter. "I'll always be there for you Tai." I kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep. Things are always better in the morning."

"No they're not."

"No, especially not if you're in my room. There are this group of swallows that wake me every morning. It's hell."

Taichi laughed at me and snuggled in closer to me. "Good night Yama."

"Night Tai."

To Be Continued …

__

AN: Ah, I bought Opeth's new album the other day, I just had to mention it in there. Awesome CD. I loved the ending to that chapter, so cute. Well, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the second installment. I'm surprised at how fast I brought this out … I really should be working on Realities of Friendship, but it's stuck! ;_; I hate writer's block, but if you're a fan of my other fics, the next chapter update should be outs soon (hopefully)

Laters.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters featured in this fan fiction (save for the band members, I made them up).**

_I'm so sorry for the long delay with this chapter guys, and for the shortness compared to the first chapters. I've just finished school, and I've only just got extra time to start working on this again. Still, I hope things are enjoyable for you all in this chapter. No major warnings for this chapter, just the usual._

There he was, curled up beside me, looking as gorgeous as ever, those pouty lips deliciously half-open, his hair slightly mussed up from sleep, eyes gently closed, a serene expression on his face. He looked beautiful, like a sleeping angel.

            The soft rays from my window shone onto my bed, shone onto him, lighting him up and making him look even more divine than ever, if indeed that was possible.

            It was an image to die for.

            I couldn't help myself, he was practically begging for it, looking so darn hot like that as he slept beside me in my bed, half curled under my sheets, wearing my shirt and boxers. I trailed my hand gently along his exposed thigh, watching him stir slightly in his sleep. The hand then caressed his stomach, my shirt riding up over his chest.

            This was indeed heaven. Those abdomens were rock-hard and his skin was so soft and silky, I wondered in the back of my mind exactly what kind of lotion he used on his body … now that was something I would be dreaming about. Taichi in the shower rubbing lotion into his skin.

            I'll have to remember that one.

            He stirred again, turning towards me slightly, a soft smile coming to his face. God damn you, even in sleep you manage to make me want you so badly, it's like fire crawling over my skin and only you can put it out.

            With your tongue preferably.

            I finally reached his face. My fingers trembled as they touched his lips and I saw his eyelids flutter briefly. I leaned down slightly, my heart beating faster as I got closer to him. I saw his chocolate eyes open slightly he looked up at me and blinked. Then stared.

            "Yamato?" he whispered, wondering at my closeness.

            "Taichi," I breathed calling his name like a prayer. I leaned in closer, my hand still on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

            I could feel his shock and hesitation as I deepened the kiss, my lips gently caressing and moving over his. I didn't care. I was in heaven with this simple touch of skin to skin. I wondered if he felt it too.

            He must have, for he pushed back against me, his lips as eager as mine. I shifted slightly to press down more firmly and opened his mouth with my tongue, thrusting in and circling, making him moan with pleasure. His hands found my waist and pulled me down on top of him, to which I eagerly complied.

            "Oh, Yamato," he breathed and I felt a tingle go down my spine at the sound of that haggard whisper of desire. I stare directly at him, breathing heavily to see him smile so gently in that beautiful way of his.

            "I love you."

            It was too much, with a start, I sat up, my breathing still heavy. I looked around quickly and my shoulders slumped seeing Taichi's still, snoring form beside me. I groaned and laid back down, muttering, "Damn it."

            I looked over at my clock and my eyes widened in surprise. "Guess I slept through the birds." That wasn't enough to keep me awake though and soon I found myself slipping back to sleep.

            Well I would have if not for Taichi rolling over on top of me at that moment.

            "Urgh! Tai!" I pushed him off with a glare and stared in surprise as I realised he was still asleep. Pouting slightly, I tried to think of something I could do to him. And suddenly the perfect idea came to mind. I grinned my evil grin and crouched over him, my fingers at the ready.

            At first it was the barest of touches, just a gentle slide of my fingertips, he barely seemed to notice. Next it was more forceful, my fingers on his side. He squirmed slightly and turned over, a look of discontent on his face. I grinned at this and decided to continue like that, my touch ghosting over him, making him twist and squirm. I can see his eyes fluttering open and I smile cheekily at him.

            "Morning Tai."

            "Yamato," he groaned irritably, glaring at me and ineffectually batting at my hands. "Stop it."

            "No."

            He continued to glare at me, still squirming. "Yama, come on, stop tickling me."

            "I don't want to." I can see he's getting frustrated and grin at him again. "You have to admit, it's an interesting wake-up call."

            "Interesting or not, I want you to stop."

            "Why?"

            "Because."

            "Because why?"

            "Because I asked you to."

            "Say it."

            He groaned. "Yama, please." I shook my head and he sighed. "Give me a minute to think, I just woke up you know." I shrugged and continued my ministrations, though not as forcefully as before, just light gentle soothing touches.

            Taichi's breath caught and I looked down at him in confusion. He blushed slightly and looked away. "You're kind of good at that."

            "What?"

            "Relaxing people with just a touch." I looked down to see his hand clamped over mine, halting my languorous movements. "But it's also a bit disturbing."

            I raised my eyebrow at his choice of word. "Disturbing?"

            "Yeah." He looked a bit pained and I stared at him, trying to find out what he was talking about. He caught my eye and looked away again. "Just reminds me of last night."

            I still didn't quite understand what he meant. "Last … oh." My eyes widened and I pulled away. "Tai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to … I mean, I just forgot … erm, no, I mean …"

            He laughed at me and pulled me back so I was now lying beside him. "It's okay Yama, just don't leave yet."

            I nodded and placed an arm around his stomach. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

            Taichi looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" I tried to say something, but couldn't quite make the words come out. He stared at me before he suddenly understood. "Oh, right." He blushed. "Why do you ask?"

            "I'm sort of worried."

            He smiled at me. "Thanks, but there's no need. You came in before anything … serious happened."

            I heaved a sigh of relief hearing this, but still felt guilty. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. He sensed my discomfort and placed an arm around me.

            "Yama, don't worry, everything's fine."

            "It's not Tai, I should have seen something like this happening."

            "But nothing happened."

            "But it could have." I looked away, tears filling in my eyes. "I could never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you. When I saw you there, like that …" I trailed off and Taichi pulled me closer.

            "Yama, it's okay, I'm fine." It was strange, he was the one comforting me, yet he was the one who went through the ordeal. "Besides, it really wasn't that bad. Admittedly, I would have preferred to have gotten with someone other than Rino at your party, but nothing more happened."

            "Something would have." I looked at him seriously. "Tai, I'm not sure Rino's the kind of guy who is deterred very easily, least of all by a guy like me."

            Taichi grinned brashly. "Oh I'm sure you're quite intimidating when you want to be Yama. I'm the only one who knows just what a push-over you are."

            "A push-over, huh?"

            "Yep."

            "You're going to regret saying that."

            "You couldn't hurt me." Taichi smiled up at me innocently. "How could you ever hurt little old me?"

            I glared at him. "You're just lucky you're so adorable, else you'd be dead."

            "Like I said, push-over." I shoved him and he laughed at me. I smiled at the sight. Taichi was adorable when he was happy, his eyes glittered slightly and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Right now was the moment I wanted to capture him in forever, it was perfect.

            "Yamato?" he breathed, making me shiver slightly. I blinked to see him staring curiously at me. "Is something up?"

            I shook my head and moved away from him. "Nothing. You want to get up now?"

            He sighed, looking disappointed for some reason. "Sure." He rolled off the bed and stood up properly, stretching and yawning. I couldn't help it, I giggled at the sight. He just looked so adorable, like a kitten just up from a cat-nap. He looked at me curiously, his head tilted slightly and I burst out laughing. The look was just like a cat. I fell back onto the bed, just as I was about to get up, still laughing.

            He glared at me. "What?"

            "Nothing," I gasped, still laughing.

            "Oh yeah, well if you won't tell me, I'll make you."

            "As if you could," I argued just before he leapt onto my bed and on top of me, grinning predatorily down at me. I yelped once as he grabbed onto me, but then I smirked as and quickly grabbed him and, taking him by surprise, flipped us around so I was now on top.

            "You forget I've had the most practice here kitten," I purred, smirking at him through lidded eyes. "And I much prefer things to be like this."

            Taichi blushed bright red before we heard a knock at the door and someone burst in.

            Kiromi was still standing with his hand raised, poised for knocking, he would be the only polite one, Urinto behind him, yawning slightly until he saw us in the room. Seiyo had opened the door and Ji toppled in quickly, probably listening at the door. I glared at them and they grinned.

            "Sorry, didn't know we were interrupting." The leer Sei sent our way left us quite assured of his train of thought. Taichi blushed even brighter beneath me and Ji grinned at this.

            Kiromi was smirking, though he also looked faintly embarrassed. "We heard sounds and thought you might be awake."

            "I didn't want to disturb you," Ji pointed out and I glared at him. The perve probably was listening.

            "We were just getting up," I told them, getting up off Taichi, who refused to look at anyone.

            "About time," Urinto muttered. "It's close to noon and we still have to practice for tomorrow's gig. Hurry up and get ready." He grabbed Ji and Seiyo by the back of their shirts and dragged them away, the two protesting while Kiromi stood in the doorway sheepishly.

            "I did knock, then Sei got to the door. Sorry." He walked off, closing the door firmly behind him as he left.

            I sighed and looked over at Taichi who still looked mortified. I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Welcome to the morning after kitten, hope you enjoy your stay."

            "Kill me now," is all Taichi would mutter to me.

*           *           *

"I think I might leave you guys now."

            I looked up over at Taichi as he said this, frowning slightly. "You sure?" I asked. "There's nothing wrong with you hanging around here with us." I gestured to the others who were sitting on or around the couch watching television. We'd managed to clean up the place pretty quickly considering there were a few of us and oddly enough there weren't too many headaches. Just Kir and Ji, though still minor.

            We learned the hard way just what happens the morning after. Didn't totally put us off drinking, but some of us didn't drink as much any more, like Uri. Sei always drank a lot, but he never seemed to be affected the next day, he was always as chirpy as ever.

            Taichi didn't seem sick, so I wondered why he looked so uncomfortable.

            "No, Yama, I think I should get going."

            I shrugged, hiding my disappointment slightly. "Okay I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then? You are still coming to the concert?" He grinned and I realised how desperate I sounded then.

            "I wouldn't miss it for anything." He glanced around at the other, still looking a bit awkward and I suddenly realised that he wasn't totally used to the way the band and I interacted.

            "I'll walk you home, I'm sure I can leave these guys for a few minutes alone. You guys going to be all right here?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

            "Quiet," Ji ordered. "We're getting to the part where Simba and Nala are going to the graveyard." All four were intent on the screen and the bright images of the two lion cubs sneaking through the elephant bones.

            I grinned and shook my head at Taichi's questioning look. "Don't ask," I whispered to him as we walked out of the door.

            "Lion King?" he asked after we'd been walking for a few blocks.

            "I said don't ask, it's a long story involving Takeru staying over one night and leaving the video there. It's like a hangover cure for us almost, a ritual.'

            Taichi tried to hide the grin. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

            "Probably not."

            We were silent for pretty much the rest of the walk after that. Sometimes I'd look over at Taichi and notice he still looked a bit uncomfortable about something, but I had no idea what. It was kind of awkward, I mean, usually we could walk in silence and not care about anything, just knowing that we didn't have to talk about pointless things. But this …

            "Yamato?"

            "Huh?" I looked around to see Taichi halfway in the door to his apartment building. He was looking at me strangely.

            "You lost in thought or something?"

            I shook my head and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, something like that." I walked in with him.

            "Hey Tai?" I asked while going up the elevator. He looked over to say he was listening. "Is something up? You've seemed a bit weird ever since this morning."

            Taichi looked away with a slight blush. "No, nothing really. I guess I'm just not used to the way you act around your other friends."

            "Oh." I frowned, trying to think of what exactly he meant.

            Taichi laughed at me. "You know, you look really cute when you're concentrating." The statement caught me off guard. I stared at him, completely stunned. He laughed at my expression and embraced me tightly just as the doors opened. I had enough wit to return the hug before he got out with a wave.

            "I'll see you later Yama."

            I managed a smile for him "Sure Tai, see you." The doors closed and I pressed the button for the ground floor. I leaned back against the wall, thinking about what he said. Was he just teasing me, or did he really mean it? But then, Taichi's always saying stuff like that to me, it was probably just another one of those best friend things.

            "Wish he really did mean it," I sighed as I walked out of his apartment building.

_AN: Again, really sorry for the shortness, but I hope you enjoyed that chapter anyway._

_Until next time._


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_I've always felt that the concept of time a rather burdensome one, things would be so much easier if time was easier to manage, however as the fourth dimension is essential for our existence as it is right now, things such as long delays like this chapter's are often inevitable and all I can do is apologise._

_In my defence, it was late when I wrote the above paragraph and metaphysical philosophical nonsense usually disturbs me at the oddest hours. I apologise again for being me._

For the past twenty-four hours I've had to listen to my band constantly tease me about Taichi. First Seiyo … well, actually, Sei never really let up on it, but he was the first to start in on me. Then Ji butted in while Sei was ribbing me with a few comments of his own. A dark glare sent him away for a while … but only a while. Urinto even managed a few dry comments that got the others snickering at one point. It was Kiromi who finally reminded us about our gig and the fact that we had to practice.

I thank whatever gods there are for bringing that wonderful boy into my life, he's a lifesaver, honestly. Well, that's' what I thought until he whispered something to me as I passed by that made me blush. I'd forgotten that I told him that I did like Taichi, the others were only guessing, but Kir _knew_.

Still, we did manage to practice and get everything organised for the gig for tonight, we were setting up at the hall around six when Taichi showed up, looking fantastic as usual … though I might be a bit biased there.

Uri and I had our hands full with one of the amps when he walked in.

"Hey Tai," I said in a strained voice. "I'll be with you in a sec."

"It's all right, I just came to tell you that I can only hang around after the show for a little while." I frowned as I heard something in his voice, but I was still a bit preoccupied with the huge and rather heavy amp.

"Sure Tai. You going to hang around until the show at seven thirty?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Yama, but I'm amazed I could even come down here briefly to see you. I've got to dash home and I'll probably only just make it back for the beginning."

"Oh." We put the amp down and I turned to Taichi and jumped down off the stage, walking over to him. "Something up?"

He shook his head. "Just stuff. But I'll definitely see you tonight."

I smiled. "Yeah, okay, some time together is better than none I guess."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later Yama." He turned and walked away and out of the hall. I frowned as I watched him. There was something else up with him, but I had no idea what.

I shook my head and got back up on stage to help my band continued preparing for our concert.

But there was still something that bothered me about Taichi's behaviour.

* * *

Our next visitor was not really a welcome sight, and had I actually been there when he showed up he wouldn't have made it very far without getting his lights knocked out. As it was however, I was occupied with Kiromi tuning and setting up the amps properly. We just had his bass to go and the microphone sound checks before we were completely set up for the show in half-an-hour.

Of course it was then we noticed the Urinto running from the side entrance gesturing frantically. I shared a quick look with Kir before we both jumped from the stage and headed over to him.

"What's up?" I asked as we headed quickly to the entrance.

"Rino," he spat.

I've been told that it is a very bad idea to get me angry and from the looks that Kir and Uri were sending me then I was fairly sure that my appearance itself was the most frightening part of that. Of course right then what I looked like was the furthest thing from my mind. Another thing to show just how pissed off I was.

"What does he want?" I growled, walking faster.

Uri shrugged. "Didn't ask, he was just pushing his way in. Sei and Ji are holding him back and I thought it might be best to get you first before we did anything."

"Good call." Another shudder. Guess my old iciness never truly wore off, right now I was glad for that though: Rino had to learn it was not a good idea to cross me or my friends, especially not Taichi.

"What do you want?" I snarled once we reached the door.

Rino glared at him flicking his hair back. "You've got some nerve Ishida," he snapped back.

"Forgive me if I think that rape deserves punishment."

"Rape?" He chuckled in a way that made me want to deck him right there. "I thought you'd know better than anyone Ishida."

"Know what?"

"That he really wanted me."

I snorted. "Talk about ego, there's no way in hell that Taichi would want anyone like you and I know exactly what I was seeing." I stepped forward and gestured for Ji and Sei to move out of the way. Seeing how I looked they complied. "It was not a smart move you made that night and this is even stupider. You could have just left things and no one would have to bring this up again."

"I'm not one to let myself be humiliated Ishida," he said menacingly … well it would have been menacing to most, but I'd faced worse than him.

"You should have thought of that before. Believe me, you make another move on Taichi and you'll be begging for humiliation over what I'll do to you."

"Right back at you. Unlike most of these morons, I'm not scared of your bluffs Ishida. You shouldn't have interfered with me."

"I don't bluff."

"Just why do you care anyway? It's not like he's yours."

"I don't have a hobby of collecting people to toy with and throw away once they're broken."

He smirked. "I see, so you're just another interested party. Scared of a bit of rivalry then?"

"You actually consider yourself on a similar level to me?" I know that was a bit arrogant, but his attitude is so much worse. "Boy, do you suffer from serious delusions."

"You won't act so high once I snag what you want right from under your nose Ishida."

"Shouldn't you be twice as worried if you think I was interested in Taichi?"

"Worried? About you?" He scoffed.

I shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We'll see who's worried once I get Taichi."

"Like he'd pick you over me anyway, Taichi prefers anyone over scum like you. Anyone would. Rapists aren't exactly among those who most consider quality boyfriend material."

He growled and leapt at me, but I was ready for that and swung at him, landing a punch in his chest. His own fist just scraped at my side and I brought my knee up into his stomach. It was then that Ji and Sei jumped in and pulled him away from me, tossing him out the side door.

"I swear I'll get you back Ishida," he called out, startling the small crowd that had already gathered nearby in anticipation of the show.

I stepped out and few people waved and called out enthusiastically. I hardly noticed, watching the disgusting boy before me. "Don't forget I warned you, don't go near him or you'll find out for sure whether my threats are bluffs or not." Sei, Ji and I all moved back in and closed the door behind us, trying to put Rino out of our head and continue preparing for the show.

I allowed myself one last glare at the door before I shook my head and headed to the stage and finished tuning my guitar. There was no way I was letting that sleaze near Taichi, or any of my friends for that matter and there was no way that Taichi would even want to be near him, much less dating him.

"Delusional bastard," I muttered. It didn't matter if Taichi was dating me or not, Rino wasn't getting him.

* * *

Takeru had come around just before the gig as well, giving greetings from everyone to me. The band had a list of people who were allowed backstage that we gave to security guarding the doors. The other guys had one or two people with descriptions (Uri sometimes had his latest girlfriend's name on there every few weeks) but I decided to do something different.

All of the digi-destined were on the list but instead of a description, they all had to answer a question that only a few selected people would know. They weren't very personal or anything, just quirky. Most gave in and answered once they realised they couldn't get in otherwise, despite the fact that we usually came to the same venues and the security probably knew them already, but Takeru and Taichi usually protested against the questions. I usually changed theirs each time I had a gig and they became slightly more … "quirky" with each gig.

Before, Takeru had actually glared at me. It was quite an odd and frightening sight actually, but I just couldn't help laughing, knowing exactly why he was so upset with me. It was sometimes an advantage being an older brother, knowing things about your siblings when you were trying to get back at them for something.

When Takeru was involved though, it usually meant war and I knew he'd get me back somehow. Not today though, he usually planned quite meticulously. It would be something to look forward to later when life got a bit dull.

Taichi hadn't shown up though, as he'd mentioned, but then neither had Hikari yet according to Takeru. Family things then. Still, despite knowing this, not having Taichi around beforehand put me off a bit, I'd grown very used to his presence before a gig.

Boy did I have it bad. But then again, who wouldn't want their best friend around for something like this?

I think Keru noticed my distraction.

"Something up 'nii-chan?"

I shrugged. "Tai's not here yet. He said he wouldn't be but …" I trailed off with a sigh, knowing Takeru would understand.

He nodded. "That's pretty odd. Tai hardly ever misses the show beforehand." He frowned. "Kari said she'd be late too, didn't tell me why though."

"Tai said he couldn't stay after either."

"Family trip tomorrow then?"

I frowned. Taichi did say his parents wanted to have a bit of a vacation this summer, I didn't think they would start it this early in the holidays though. "Maybe," I replied quietly. I hoped it wasn't something really big … but then Taichi would have told me if it was right?

"'Nii, stop getting paranoid."

"I'm not getting paranoid." Takeru just looked at me. Damn, forgot he was my baby bro and knew me so well. I grinned weakly. "Okay, so I'm a little paranoid."

"Good, admission is the first step to recovery."

I glared at the mocking tone but he just smirked impishly. I looked around to see what the others were doing. Ji and Uri were just going over their cues again for a few songs with Kir watching and jumping in sometimes. Sei was talking with his brother and friends. Everything looked completely ready and set up and I could hear the hall starting to fill up. Just ten minutes or so until curtain-rise … or stage entrance for us. I don't think we had a curtain.

Perfect time for just a little chat with Keru, we hadn't had much time to talk lately. "So what's been up with you chibi?" The nickname had taken on a slightly ironic tone these days. Takeru was taller than me now and smirked every time I used the name, rather than getting all huffed about it.

He shrugged. "Not much I guess." Hm, I knew my sibling just as much as he knew me. That response was a complete lie.

"Keru, you shouldn't tell fibs to your all-knowing brother. Tell me what's been on your mind."

Takeru sighed. "It's kind of hard to talk about."

"To me? You know you can tell me anything Keru."

Takeru blushed slightly. "It's …" he looked away and I knew just what he was going to say.

"So, who's the lucky party?"

"I hate that you're so observant."

"Not really, I just know you. If you don't want to say that's fine, but you know I'll help if you have a problem or whatever."

Takeru nodded. "Guess you'd be the best to talk to. I'm not sure how father would react, or mother … though I'd feel really uncomfortable talking with her." He bit down on his lip, thinking things through before looking up at me. "I'm not completely blind Yamato, I hear things and sometimes you and your band don't try to hide much."

I froze. This wasn't the sort of ground I was thinking to cover with him. "Uh, Keru … just what —"

"You're gay right?"

Now I was the uncomfortable one. And he called me perceptive … though I guess it's not that hard to find out if he was determined enough, I'm not totally subtle around Keru. "Uh … what do you think of that?"

Takeru shook his head. "Like I'd care, that's the main reason I'm talking to you, you're the only other person I know who is."

Backtrack … did he just imply what I thought he did? Now that was completely unexpected, Takeru was exceptionally popular with girls … but then, I guess I was too. I guess we're not so different as we and others think.

I managed a smile for him. "Wow, my sexual orientation is useful for someone other than a member of my band."

"What?"

I paled. "Ignore that. You were saying?"

Takeru looked at me oddly for a moment longer before moving on. "Yeah … well, this is the first time I've thought about something like this and I'm not sure what to expect."

I nodded. "How much do you not know?"

He blushed furiously. "Yamato! I'm not completely ignorant! You don't have to go into any detail about the … um, physicality of it, just, how am I supposed to get used to this?"

I sighed. "Takeru, that's not really the easiest thing to answer."

"I know. But how do you do it?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it. No one's really all that close with me and I know that the people who are wouldn't care. I'm obviously not openly gay, but I don't think I ever hid it really."

"You still didn't tell anyone."

"I did when they asked. The guys in the band just knew and Taichi … he sort of witnessed something and asked. Though I thought he might have figured it out earlier."

"Because of the way you act around him."

I blushed. "Yeah, because of that. Guess you know who I like now." I smirked. "You going to tell me that piece of information yet?"

Takeru shook his head with a grin. "Not yet, but I will tell you soon. I just need to get used to things."

"Look Keru, I doubt the others will think any less of you, the bonds of friendship the group have surpass anything I've ever seen. They won't care and they're definitely not hate you for anything. You shouldn't really worry what anyone else thinks."

"Isn't it a bit hypocritical for you to be saying that?"

I winced. "Maybe, but you're not me, I know that you deal with other people better. You'd have no problems decking a guy who called you something or blowing of people who'd tease you or something. You're a strong person Takeru, I've known that for a long time."

Takeru smiled. "Yeah, you have. Thanks."

I returned the smile and gave him a quick hug, something I hadn't done for a while. "Come talk with me whenever you want, I'll always be here for you Keru. Except for right now, I'm about to go onstage." Takeru laughed and swatted at the back of my head.

"Some protective big brother you are."

"Hey, I have to do my job, you wouldn't want me disappointing all of my fans out there would you?" I grinned at him and waved as I headed off towards the rest of my band as they headed onstage. " See you after the show Keru." He waved back and headed back to watch the show from the floor.

"Hey out there!" I heard the cheers rise in volume as I called out through the microphone. I would never get tired of this. Call me an attention whore, I don't care, I loved it in the spotlight. I peered out through the lights, seeking the others. I grinned as I saw the rest of the digi-destined. Takeru was heading over to them and a few other people I knew were with them.

I managed to catch a glimpse of Taichi's smiling face before the house lights went out and the cues to begin our concert called to me. I doubted anything could surpass the rush of being onstage with people cheering and screaming. I truly loved it and everyone knew it.

There were few things that I loved more than my music, but seeing Taichi out there, knowing that he hadn't missed this as he'd promised, I knew that he was now counted among those things.

I was going to make sure he knew that.

_AN: Again I apologise for the lateness, I've been trying to work on this every time I got a bit of inspiration, but then it became slightly fleeting and I'd be stuck again. Thank you all for sticking with it though … I haven't given up yet and never once considered it. This is one of the few stories where I know I want to go with it … it's getting there that's the problem._

_I'm kind of surprised that I was able to finish the chapter today. I have a huge headache ... ah, the suffering artist :D_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though._

_Until next time._


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_Okay, this took a little while, but it's not as long as the last one, so I'm pretty happy with myself, especially considering the hard time I had writing the final scenes of this chapter. I'm glad that people haven't forgotten this story of mine (I honestly wouldn't have blamed you if you did, it was ages)_

_Hm, okay, one issue to address … Rino. I noticed that many don't like him (understatement of the year…) He wasn't actually in my initial draft for this fic. I needed some tension and thus he was born in chapter 2. I wasn't going to extend his appearance any further than that, but in the back of my mind I could see him jumping up and down waving his arms around yelling "Plot device!" Such tactics are very hard to ignore so he came back (much to all of our annoyance) and I'm not sure when he's going to leave again. Well … actually **I** do, but I'm not telling yet **:P** You'll all have to wait and see._

_… Wow, long AN, sorry, but I'll be quiet now._

Do you have any idea what it feels like walking off stage after an amazing show like that? It's euphoric, comparable to the feeling just after orgasm. Crude image, I know, but it's just so perfect. For that moment I live. I can still hear the roar of the crowd and everyone backstage congratulating us, but its all background murmurs, I'm so caught up in the sensations of it all. I'll never get tired of this, no matter how old I get.

"Yo, Ishida." I look over to see the band grinning at me and I can't help but smile sheepishly back. This happens after every show, but I guess they're used to it now. Urinto waved me over and asked, "After party at my place?"

"Sure, let's just wait for everyone then. Sora and the others said they'd be here to help pack up."

"Man, I love your friends 'Mato," Ji grinned, leaning against the wall.

"You might," interrupted a voice I recognised as Jyou's, "I think Yamato might feel a bit differently." His hand clamped down on my shoulder and I grinned up at his amusingly stern face. "He loves to torture us, not a very nice friend is he now?" Nearly everyone was already backstage or heading there.

Seiyo gasped dramatically. "Yamato, how could you do that to such nice people? Shame on you."

I snorted. "Like you guys are any different, you just like them 'cause they save you lot all effort after the show."

"Perhaps they can just recognise generosity when they see it," Sora stuck her tongue out at me as she passed. "Unlike some people."

"I'm hurt," I pouted. "You didn't even say anything about my amazing performance out there."

"Urgh, ego much?" Miyako swatted at my head, sharing a grin with Sora.

"I thought it was cool," Daisuke jumped in quickly, rushing to my defence.

"Suck up," Takeru glared at him playfully.

"Takes one to know one Keru-chan," Daisuke sent back with a smirk. Boy was it amusing to watch those two go at it.

"Man, they haven't stopped," Ken groaned, leaning tiredly against Miyako. "They've been at it since Dai and I got here. Next time someone else can baby-sit them, I've done my time."

"Count me out," Hikari held up her hands and backed away. "I have to deal with them just as much as you Ken. I know Daisuke's your best friend, but Takeru's mine, they're just as bad as each other."

"Well, Miyako and I have to put up with them a lot too," Iori piped up. "It's only fair someone else gets a turn."

"Shove them in a room somewhere and lock the door," I suggested lazily. "Always works with me and Tai."

"ISHIDA!!"

I paled. "Most of the time," I added in a weak voice.

"Would you like us to lock you and Tai in a closet now to work out your differences?" Koushiro asked me with an amused smirk as he watched Taichi stalking angrily towards us. Even Daisuke and Takeru stopped arguing to watch the drama unfold.

"Not this time I think," I whispered in a strained voice.

"Ishida!" Taichi stopped right in front of me and grabbed my shirt. "What the hell was that?"

"You didn't like my question?" I asked mildly, knowing it would irritate him.

"You were not possessed by a cherry tree!"

"It was close enough," I shrugged, trying not to snicker at the look on his face. It didn't work and I collapsed against him in a fit of laughter. "Come on Tai, lighten up, you're the one who gave me the idea for this week's question. At least it's not as bad as last week's one."

Taichi blushed. "Shut up," he growled softly, pushing me away. He pouted and glared at me. "Why do you have to do that? Can't you ever be serious?"

"Look who's talking," I retorted. "You're never serious."

"I am too!"

I snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah right Taichi, your middle name is like anti-serious."

"Anti-serious? That's not a word."

"Yeah it is, I say it is, therefore it is."

"But it doesn't even make grammatical sense! I thought you were good at grammar and literature and stuff."

"I am, but I didn't think you even knew what grammatical meant: I've seen your homework Tai."

"Shut up, not all of us can be super geniuses like you. Course, right now you seem to have lost your super-powers and have to resort to making up words in order to get back at me."

"You know," Ji drawled, barely managing to draw our attention away from each other, "I've got the keys to the prop room if you two are interested."

I think both of us had to stop and think about what he just said then. I recovered first, recalling what we'd just been talking about in the group, but Taichi's face was bright red and he was making an odd choking noise. I couldn't help but laugh at the display. Thinking of something, I sidled up beside Taichi as he recovered and whispered in his ear.

"So Tai, you interested in settling our argument in the prop room?"

"Yama!" He blushed even more and shoved me away. I nearly fell to the floor at that point, my body shaking so much from laughing. "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one," he spat at me, trying to regain some semblance of dignity.

"I am, what does that say about you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You want immaturity, fine!" He stuck his tongue out back at me and pulled a face before stalking off, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't expect me to talk to you for the next few months if that's how you're going to be."

"I'm the one supposed to be saying that!" I yelled back, getting up and glaring after him. I crossed my arms and waited for a reply. "Fine, act like that then, who needs your help with packing things up anyway?" I turned away and moved to help Kir with the bass amps. I knew the other digi-destined were rolling their eyes at the back of my head, or at Tai … probably both of us. Still a few helped out with the amps and stuff while others made sure everything else was going all right backstage and helped with the instruments. Who needed roadies when we had my friends?

It was a great help, considering how many of us there were, we were always packed up really early: giving us more time to party afterwards. We kept most of our equipment in Kir's van. He and Seiyo had already jumped in while Uri and his latest girlfriend were in his car with Sora and Koushiro, who knew the girl. I forgot her name, I do remember her being at the party though. Ji had Jyou and four of the younger digi-destined as well as Sei's older brother and his friend in his van, which left …

"Hey nii, make sure you don't crash the car on the way there." I glared at Takeru who just smiled, Daisuke snickering beside him. Taichi was leaning sullenly against my car. Boy was this going to be a fun ride tonight.

"Get in," I snapped. I really don't know why I was suddenly so pissy, I know I had mood swings as bad as a girl at times, but this was weird even for me. There was just something in the way that Taichi was standing and staring off at nothing that bugged me. He wasn't being serious, or taking things too seriously back then was he? No, he knows me better than that.

"Thinking too hard is going to bad for someone like you Yama, you might just make your brain explode you know." I loved that smirk, even when I was pretending to be annoyed at him. At least I knew everything was fine.

"I think you're confusing me with you Tai, I seem to recall a time grey matter dribbled out your ears when you tried to be intelligent." I grinned at his indignant expression and got in the car, starting it up so he had to rush in with a glare in my direction.

"At least I won't have to fear that I put too many chemicals in my hair and will probably get cancer later in life."

"Like your eating habits won't cause heart failure."

"At least my eating habits won't cause anorexia."

"Hey! I eat, it's not my fault that my high metabolism makes me godlike in my appearance."

"In appearance only," he snorted. "You're rather mediocre in other respects."

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

I could hear both Takeru and Daisuke sighing in the back, but we were having too much fun to care now.

* * *

I think we surprised everyone when we arrived back at Uri's place to put away the equipment and start our party. Takeru and Daisuke were the first two to get out of the car. I thought I heard them both mumbling something about us being insane … though Daisuke was probably commenting more on me than Taichi, seeing as the boy was still idolising my best friend. Takeru was cursing us both.

Taichi was laughing as he left the car and he shot a grin my way as I got out and locked up the car. "I hate you , you do know that."

I grinned back at him. "I know you do, the feeling's quite mutual." I waved to the others who had already arrived. "What did I tell you about enclosed spaces, works like a charm every time." Taichi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Next time make sure we're not stuck in there with you," Takeru muttered.

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed. He looked over at Takeru. "Did you understand any of that back there?"

Takeru shook his head. "Much as I am rather fluent in "Yamato-speak", I understood maybe every third thing said. On top of that I don't get "Taichi-speak" at all, so it's rather useless trying to follow anything they say."

"I think we were just insulted," Taichi informed me.

"I think we were," I nodded. "I also think that requires some payback."

"Puh-leez," Takeru glared, "the car ride was enough punishment. I refuse to be anywhere near either of you while you're fighting again." He shuddered. "You two are worse than a married couple."

I saw that twinkle in his eye … he'd better watch his back when he got home, that was a low blow. Kir was smirking at me too, I was just glad that Taichi wasn't as bothered by the comment as me, otherwise my secret would have been out just in the awkward way I was acting.

He snorted, that evil glint to his eye. Oh, he had something really good planned. "Like you and Daisuke are any better," he retorted.

"What?!" Daisuke gaped while Takeru spluttered, looking shocked. I think I was the only one who knew my brother well enough to know he was panicking as well. I grinned. This certainly was interesting information. I smirked at my brother and just before he glared and turned away, I knew I was right, the faint blush and that look in his eyes told me so. Who needed payback later, this slightly sticky situation was already sweet enough to sate me. He'll just get the teasing of his life later.

"As fascinating as your sibling relations are," Koushiro interrupted, "don't you think we should head inside now?" He pointed at some of the others already ignoring us and moving away. "It appears that your band is eager to begin."

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll have fun later then."

The after-concert parties were ritualistic for us. Basically all our friends knew about it, but it never got as bad as some of our planned parties, mostly because we never let it. Well, it was mostly me, but the other guys respected the fact that most of my friends didn't enjoy the same sort of entertainments as they did. There was a bit of drinking going on, but most of the time it was people coming over to say hi and comment on the show. Unfortunately, that also meant a lot of fans coming over that I don't often like to see. Although, some of them had been getting better. Having actually showed up at quite a few parties, Jun really didn't bug me all that much before. She was still head of my (and the band's) fan club, but she wasn't as obsessive about me as before. I think one of the earlier parties where she caught me and Ji making out for the bet gave her the impression that I probably wouldn't ever be interested.

Like I always said, making out with other guys can have some major benefits.

But Jun was here with the other fans. A bit later on in the night she managed to catch up with me and talk a bit about the show. I suppose when you got to know her she wasn't that bad. She and Sora actually got on pretty good and Miyako seemed to like her as well. Daisuke was a bit biased in his opinion of her but that was to be expected of the younger sibling.

Taichi and I got separated pretty early on in the party, which I was bugged about. He did say earlier he could only stay for a little while, I didn't want to miss him going. But I was caught up in being social with everyone. Front-men had their responsibilities after all.

I did see Daisuke and Takeru though. They told me they and the other younger digi-destined were leaving with Jyou and Koushiro. I already knew that Sora was going to be leaving with Jun a bit later, so now everyone except Tai was accounted for. That freaked me a bit, I hoped he hadn't left yet, though Takeru assured me that he was still around somewhere, that knowing smirk on his face. He has spent far too much time around me.

Once I saw the others off I went looking for Taichi, finding my band and Sora and asking them if they'd seen him. They had, but a while ago. I was getting frustrated and just a little more worried. A few people from school had also seen him around and someone finally pointed him out. Guess I was a bit more worried than I thought from the wave of relief that washed through me once I saw him.

"Hey Tai," I managed to say with a smile as I walked over to him.

He looked up at me and returned the smile, not saying anything, turning to stare out into the night again. I had found him in Urinto's backyard leaning against the back fence. Urinto had a weird pile of rocks and debris piled up in one corner that allowed a few people to sit and stare over the two-metre fence. I climbed up beside him, knowing the pile was far more stable than it appeared.

"Something on your mind? You're never this contemplative in one night, it's starting to scare me a bit." I grinned at him, but Taichi didn't even bat an eyelid at the banter, continuing to look away. I frowned. "Tai? Really, is something up?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know Yama, I'm just thinking about a few things that's all."

"Sure." Okay, so Tai didn't often spend his time thinking about things too deeply, he was a person to enjoy life rather than debate it, which is something I really like about him … another thing I really like about him. That didn't mean that he didn't have moments like this, they were rare, but usually pretty important. I knew that Taichi liked his space when he was in these moods, but he usually didn't mind me being there, in fact preferred it sometimes.

"Anything I can help with?"

Taichi shrugged. "Not just yet, you might be able to once I get myself sorted a bit more, but that might take a while."

I nodded, nothing life-threatening then, he usually asked my opinion in bad situations, or yelled at me, either one was an indication that something really serious was going on. "Well, you know I'm here when you need it Tai." I grabbed him in a one-armed hug and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Thanks Yama." He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. Did I mention how much I like his hair? It's so soft and light … and it makes me kinda ticklish. I had to scrunch my nose a few times so as not to sneeze, only that made things worse. Taichi looked up at my squirming. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair's tickling my nose," I replied with a giggle.

He grinned. "I'll have to remember that for next time we get into a fight."

"We don't fight, we have animated discussions."

He laughed. "If you say so." He moved away and shifted slightly. I got up and we both got down. He looked at his watch, squinting to see in the dark. "I should head home now."

"Really?" He looked up guiltily at the disappointment in my voice. I sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, we can hang out a bit more, I got a few new movies."

He shifted and looked away. Oh no, definitely not a good sign. "You can't make tomorrow? Um … well I have a few practices with the guys and Takeru's coming over … next Friday then?"

"Yamato," he said softly and I stopped, a sinking feeling my stomach. He hasn't called me by my full name for a while and not in that tone for even longer. This was really not good. "My family's going on vacation tomorrow."

"Oh." Damn, they were going early this year, not good. "How long?" It's fine, the Yagami's usually only go out for a week or two, I should be fine, Tai will call me or email me or something.

He still wasn't meeting my gaze. "Two months," he said quietly. I think my heart almost stopped. He'd be gone for two months? How the hell was I supposed to survive without my best friend for two months? I think my panic was showing because Taichi looked rather worried. "It won't be that bad for you Yama, at least you don't have to stay in a run-down chalet pretty much in the middle of nowhere with my family for two months."

I still couldn't reply. Doesn't he realise all the things that could happen in two months? I'm probably being really selfish here, but Taichi's basically my lifeline for everything, the only way I'm able to survive at all. Yes, he does have a life and family, but _I_ need him. "Tai," I began, hearing the frantic tone myself.

Taichi looked really worried then. "What is it? It's not that bad Yama."

Much as I knew that in the back of my mind, for some reason I couldn't process the idea, all I knew was that Tai was leaving. I know it was irrational and stupid, but I couldn't help the fear that something would go so wrong in those two months. I freaked out and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"You can't leave for two months," I whispered hysterically to him, my face buried in his shoulder.

"Yama." He was using that tone he always did whenever I was being unreasonable and thick-headed, but it still wouldn't sink in and I clung to him tighter.

"Don't leave," I begged. I know I was being stupid, but the fear tightening my chest begged me never to let him go.

"Yama," he repeated softly, prying my arms away. No, I didn't want him to talk, I knew if he did he'd talk me around the situation somehow and I'd be left alone, I couldn't let that happen.

Without even thinking about what I was doing I reached up and pulled his face down to meet mine in a heated, frenzied kiss. He froze with the first sensation of my lips on his. I didn't take it further, just pressed closer and poured my heart out to him with that single action. I could feel him start to shake slightly from the intensity but he didn't respond in any other way. My stomach dropped and the full consequence of my actions finally sank in. I let my arms drop and stepped back, my own eyes wide, anxiously waiting his reaction.

He stared at me with a clouded gaze for what seemed a lifetime. I didn't bother pleading with him any longer, I'd screwed up and shoved everything out in the open for his judgement.

He sighed finally and looked away. "Goodbye Yamato," he said quietly then turned and walked away. I didn't try to stop him this time.

_AN: … So … yeah, probably not what people were expecting huh. Che, talk about being overly dramatic Yama … but I'd planned this for a while so I'm kinda happy how this turned out. Wanted things perfect for everyone reading._

_Well … I'll just be leaving now to … do something I guess, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next (yes, I'm evil, I know)_

_Laters._

_Vialana_


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_Sorry for the wait, but compared to some of my other fics, this wasn't that long … er, okay, maybe it was. Still, no excuse. Things were just hectic with Uni and I'm working full-time again right now … ah well …_

_Yes, I'm evil, but I did have my second genre as "angst". I honestly don't think it's that heavy, but I'm a freak and I tend to like exceptionally dark stuff for some reason (blood-red's my fave colour actually) Still, the emphatic response means that my writing is effective, so I'm actually rather pleased. Over 100 reviews, wow … and that was only for 5 chapters … maybe I'm getting better at this writing thing …_

_Anyway, enough babbling from me, I know you're all anxious to find out just what's going on … So without further ado …_

I'll be the first to admit that sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me.

… Okay, so that's understating it a little bit, it's more like they run at the speed of sound ahead of me then crash and burn and wait for the rest of me to catch up and deal with the huge mess they've caused. I find that there are many ways to go about cleaning up messes and the proper equipment is very necessary. Of course as I rarely even take advice from myself, I usually end up hiding away and wallowing, deceiving myself into believing that I'm thinking things through rationally and getting somewhere when I'm actually digging myself into a deeper hole of chaos and misery.

I would usually ask Tai for help right about now … but considering the situation …

It's been well over a month since I made a complete disaster of everything. He hasn't spoken a word to me and I'm too afraid to try and contact him myself. I'll admit that I can be cowardly at times, Courage isn't my crest, it's his … so why the hell is he hiding away and avoiding me too?!

But then again, there are certain situations when time and thought are needed before the right actions can be taken. Even Tai sometimes needs to sort things through before he can gather his courage and I certainly have a hell of a time asking for help and reaching out from my loner shell. Some Guardian of Friendship I am.

Maybe I'm being a bit too hard on myself and Tai, we are just teenagers after all … well, I guess that excuse might have worked if we hadn't been through all that we had. I suppose when you've had to save the world a few times petty situations like this aren't supposed to need excuses. I mean when the situation arises, you can't very well say "sorry, I can't save the world today I was going to wash my hair". I hate being mature and responsible, I only end up feeling guilty and disappointed with myself whenever I do something like this.

Doesn't mean I'll stop it just yet though. I'm something of a masochist, enjoying my pain and prolonging it … hm, something else to add to my growing pile of weirdness.

"Yamato?"

I looked up as I heard the quietly concerned voice of my partner. I managed a small smile for Gabumon and petted the soft ground beside me in invitation. He curled up against my side comfortingly. I really am lucky to be so blessed as to have him around at least.

"Takeru came by, he wanted to talk to you again."

I winced. Gabumon never sounded accusing, which made it so much worse whenever he uttered those words. I just love guilt don't I?

"Yeah, I thought he might." I sighed. No matter how guilty I was feeling I knew that I wouldn't be able to face things just yet. Honestly I haven't been that selfish of late, can't I just have a month of indulgence?

On second thought, six weeks? My month here has already passed, two more weeks should cut it.

I'd come to the Digital World about a month ago, a week after Taichi left. He didn't contact me at all, unlike that time when he visited Mimi … he'd called me as soon as he'd landed, before his family even. This was definitely a bad sign, but I couldn't contact him first – not that I was entirely sure I _could_ – it wouldn't have been received well. I knew that he and Hikari had taken their D-terminals with them so it wasn't like he couldn't contact me. He obviously just didn't want to.

I had screwed up royally.

I sighed, leaning back and lying on the lush grass. They sky was so blue, a perfect blue they might say. This world was always the same, always so artfully constructed and picturesque, it used to comfort me, now I could feel my longing for my world returning.

"I missed you so much Gabumon," I said honestly to my partner. He looked over at me with a gentle smile and I reached up to pull him down against my chest. "Wish I could stay here forever with you."

"No you don't," he told me quietly. He was right, I did miss him, but I knew I was just avoiding things.

"Sorry." I knew it hurt him whenever I was like this. I guess I'd had enough time for myself. "I'm really going to miss you again."

He smiled at me. "Takeru's down by the lake." I nodded. He'd be there all day, I knew, I still had some time to say goodbye. Gabumon sat up and looked down at me again. "Would you play for me Yamato?" I looked to see my old harmonica in his hand.

"Of course." I grinned. "I'd never give up an opportunity to show off, you know that."

Gabumon chuckled as I plucked the instrument from his hands. It had been ages since I'd played this, but I knew I could never forget. Music was just something you could never get out of your soul. I began to play and felt my worries start to fade as those same melodies flowing through my soul emerged and began to heal me slowly.

* * *

He was just a speck on the horizon, black against the setting sun, but I could still see him and I knew he'd spotted me, despite the darkness behind me. The lake shimmered colourfully drawing my attention momentarily before I hurried towards him. 

"You're a bit late," he said as greeting.

"Sorry Keru, I was with Gabumon." I knew that I looked happier than the last time he'd seen me a month ago so he just shook his head instead of berating me and opened up the portal to our world.

"My room?" I asked seeing the image on the screen before us.

"Dad's home, he let me in. You really should apologise to him, he's been worried about you."

"I know … I just … needed this."

Takeru didn't say anything just gestured to the portal. We went through, landing in a heap on my floor. I helped him stand them we moved out into my apartment.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yamato?" he ran into the living room from the kitchen. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw me. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah," I scratched at the back of my head and looked down a little in embarrassment. It was one of Taichi's habits I'd picked up unconsciously. "I'm really sorry about leaving like that."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's no problem, you put up with me doing it so often." He sighed and gestured to the dining room. "Well, dinner's almost ready, you two can set the table."

"Sure thing," Takeru said, heading into the kitchen to grab the utensils. I followed at a slower pace, letting Takeru get out of the kitchen so I could talk with my father.

"Did Takeru tell you everything?" I asked quietly.

Dad looked at me seriously and nodded. "Yeah." He chuckled. "Sounds like you really made a mess."

I blushed. "Dad!"

"What? It's true." I didn't answer back to that. "I guess I can sympathise a bit, though running away doesn't really solve much, especially not when it concerns your closest friend."

"So I've been told many times." At least he's not overreacting about the whole 'I'm in love with _Taichi' _thing. Though, he is my _dad_, it's altogether possible he already knew about my crush – parents have annoying habits of knowing these things. I moved over to the stove, stirring at the sauce simmering in the saucepan and taking a quick taste. I wrinkled my nose and added in some more salt and a few extra pinches of spices. "Taichi's really pissed this time … or really scared. Probably both."

"Yamato." Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't get too upset about this, you do have a tendency to go overboard when it comes to your emotions."

"I can't really help that," I protested, checking on everything else Dad was just about finished cooking.

"I know, but you should realise that if things don't turn out how you hope then there are still many other things that have turned out the way you want. Don't focus too much on one negative incident. You don't know what Taichi's feeling."

"No, and that's what hurts the most." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I hate fighting with him and I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him, everything would be so much better, he'd still be talking to me and I wouldn't be so depressed." I winced. "Jeez, I sound like a lovesick girl."

"That's a pretty accurate description," I heard my father mutter fondly.

"Hey!" I grabbed a spoon and whacked him lightly on the hand. "Don't tease a cook in his domain."

"But I was cooking!"

"Not any more, scoot yourself to the table, I'll be finishing up here." I shoved him unceremoniously out the door and turned my attention back to the pots on the stove, hoping that I could salvage what dad had managed to spoil. "He's never going to survive without me around," I muttered, shaking my head and getting to work.

* * *

It was as though nothing had happened, and honestly I felt like nothing _had_ happened. Takeru and Dad were both glad for my good mood and I knew I felt a lot better. Never underestimate the power of familial bonds. We spent the rest of the night just hanging out and catching up together. I can't recall the last time all three of us were together … a few months ago maybe. It was nice, but once we all headed off to bed it was hard for me to distract myself from my thoughts any longer. 

I don't think I slept all that much in the next week. Takeru was noticing, even though he left after the first night. Dad was around for two more days before he had to head off on another assignment. But Keru would come around to check on me whenever I didn't have practice or something else on. He needn't have worried so much, I was just a little tired, not suicidal or anything. Definitely not anorexic either. I love food, though you wouldn't think he realised that with the way he was shoving food down my throat everyday before I could protest that I was eating three healthy meals and a few dozen snacks on top every day. And here I thought I was supposed to be the overprotective one.

The guys in the band noticed the way I was acting as well. I hadn't told any of them what happened, but at practice they knew something was up. Not to mention the fact that I disappeared for a whole month without saying much. In my defence though, I did leave them a note. A short note. With almost nothing written on it.

Okay, so maybe they did have reason to worry.

Kir was probably the only one to suspect what had happened though. About a week after I came back he walked home with me after rehearsal, deciding to forgo his usual lift with Uri. The other guys probably understood what he was doing so they didn't say much when he grabbed me and tugged me along with him out the door and down the street. Ji was looking after our instruments before our next gig in two weeks; we'd been practicing in his garage like usual.

Kir barely waited until we were out of the house to start in on me. "You're telling me what's going on," he said firmly. I winced. I hated that tone, Kir always got his way with that tone.

"Can't you guess?" I replied instead.

"I'd rather you tell me." I looked up at him and sighed. He was worried. I hated making people worry like that.

"I kissed Tai," I mumbled.

"Seriously?" I think he was happy for me for a moment before everything clicked in his mind. "You got shot down."

"To put it nicely I suppose." I sighed and walked for a few more paces before stopping and turning to face him. "He hasn't talked with me since and I feel like I could break down at any second. He's been the one constant thing in my life for years, everything I could count on. I screwed up."

"You can't really say that," Kir protested.

"I could use different words if you'd like."

He didn't appreciate the sarcasm much. I didn't either, it wasn't quite up to my usual standard of wit. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kir, it's just hard to deal with him not being around."

"Well, he's not always going to be around you know 'Mato."

I froze, a stricken expression on my face. I think Kir realised just what that statement had done to me just before I started to hyperventilate. "Whoa, Yamato, calm down, I didn't mean it quite like that." He braced his hands on my shoulders. "I just meant that the two of you are going to have to be in different places at some point in your lives. You have to learn to deal with that."

I swallowed and forced myself to calm down. It took a minute, but I could finally look him in the eye again. "I have been learning to do that, but it's a lot harder for me than everyone else seems to think."

Kir stared at me wide-eyed for a long while. "You have some major issues 'Mato."

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know. I've been fucked up since I could remember." We started walking again in silence. I didn't take much notice of the scenery – or lack thereof – I was more concentrated on watching Kir think things through. I was pretty glad to have him around.

We got to my apartment before the silence broke. Kir cleared his throat in that way he always did before saying something important. I turned and watched him struggle with what he wanted to say for a minute before sighing, "What?"

Kir looked away. Bad sign. Kir likes using eye contact when talking, especially about serious issues. "Hypothetically," he began quietly, "If Taichi were to come back and … not want to be with you, what would happen?"

"Be with me how?"

"Uh, in any way. Worst case scenario type thing." He was mumbling towards the end and I knew he felt bad asking, but I could understand why he did. Like I mentioned a few times, my emotional roller coasters are not always that fun to be on for anyone.

I watched him fidget for a moment. I think I was starting to freak him out by being so calm, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to deal with emotional stress right now. That could all wait for later. So I concentrated on his question in as much of an objective way I could.

"Denial," I answered finally, my voice firm. "Then probably bargaining, anger, grief and acceptance. Probably in that order too – though I wasn't really planning on the last stage happening."

"Acceptance?" Kir looked really worried right now, but I didn't want to lie to him about this.

"Yeah. I'd scheduled in a total mental breakdown after grief." I smiled, though I knew it only made my words even more morbid. "But even I have doubts about the worst case scenario happening."

He blinked at the sudden shift away from the negative. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I can get depressed really easily and I get paranoid about a lot of things, but there's a reason why I trust Taichi with my life – I know he won't betray that trust. He will never completely leave me."

"And if he does?"

I glared at Kir. "He won't. I'm not an optimist Kir, you should know that, but I know when I'm right about things like this. I can't afford to be uncertain." I looked away as I murmured the last sentence. I didn't have doubts, but Kir had to know why I felt so strongly about this.

Kir sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You really have that much faith in Taichi?"

"He's never let me down before and he never will."

Kir nodded. "All right. Just … call if you need anything Yamato."

"Thanks Kir." I squeezed his shoulder and turned to head into my apartment building, watching from the foyer as he walked out of sight. I let out a ragged breath and leaned hard against the elevator door, waiting for it to reach the ground.

Once I was finally inside my apartment I checked the answering machine and turned on the computer to check my emails, then – just to be sure – I checked my mobile phone and D-Terminal.

There were still no messages.

_I've had a lot of this chapter done already, I just hadn't had time to finish it off, so that sort of explains the change in tone._

_I can't promise much about my updating schedule, only that I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as is possible for me. It will be the last chapter before a small epilogue (this was never meant to be a long story and it's already at 20,000 or so words – I'm surprised I got that far)_

_Hope you guys liked this chapter (despite the lack of Taichi)_

_Laters._


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Digimon or any of its characters featured within this fan fiction.**

_A little over three months, but I'm behind on everything these days. This, as I may have mentioned before, is the last chapter I really hope everyone enjoys._

* * *

Today was the big day. It was finally happening and I was so jittery I was surprised the rest of the world wasn't shaking along with my nerves. Takeru had left me earlier in the day, quite irritated with the way I was acting. I can't blame him; I doubt anyone would be able to put up with me like this for very long. Well, maybe one person.

Taichi was coming back today.

I honestly thought people would understand my actions, but I guess it wasn't as important an event to anyone else. Well, actually, it wasn't really. I was completely wreaked, I hadn't slept last night and I couldn't eat anything. Dad had kicked me out of the house pretty early on during the day, telling me he couldn't get any work done with me moping around.

I so don't mope!

I've just been walking around since then. Caught up with Takeru for a while before he got sick of me. Saw Koushiro and chatted for a bit before Ken arrived and they left for some computer thing. Miyako was working with her parents and I thought I caught a glimpse of Daisuke out with his soccer team. It was pretty much a given that most people I knew would get fed up with me pretty quickly, so I made my way through the local area, killing time and hoping that I might catch Taichi just … wandering.

I'm hopeless.

I eventually ended up in one of the group's favourite spots: the park just overlooking the river at the edge of town. We'd had many a meeting here and just hung out a lot. Taichi and I used to come here every day, back before high school when we didn't see each other in class. It was a pain having your best friend in a different school, but we managed. Dusk was the best time to come out here, we'd look out over the water and just stand in silence, the light playing over the waves and us, a warm glow settling over and filling us. Peace and contentment. I loved this place.

Making my way over to the sturdy steel railing, I folded my arms over the top bar and leant down, chin resting on my arms, to stare out over the scenery. It was probably a fool's hope, but maybe Taichi would show up here looking for me. Or even just show up, either would satisfy me. I just wanted to see him again.

"Ishida." Darn, and I'd been having such nice peaceful thoughts for a while there too. I grit my teeth. "I heard your lover-boy hasn't even come to see you yet."

Against my better judgement my eyes slid over to the figure leaning insolently against the railing beside me. Rino's hair fell into his eyes as he smirked at me. Jeez. The guy can't even be intimidating right. The twist of his lips makes him look like a simpering ponce and his appearance is way too ruffled and windblown to actually pull off the vicious cold attitude well. I just raise an eyebrow in question, finally processing his words rather than just his idiotic appearance.

"You mean Tai? I can hardly lay first claim to his life – he does have quite a number of other friends."

"Still, it's be a shame if I got to see him before you did. Oh, wait, no it wouldn't."

I unfolded myself from the railing, not bothering to hide my disgust or to soften my glare. "Listen closely, asshole," I hissed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "You go near Taichi and I will castrate you and string you up by your ears for crows to feed on."

He shoved my arms away, rubbing discretely at his chest as he glared back. He shoved his finger in my face and it was only with the greatest strength of mind that I didn't recoil from the disgusting protrusion. "And I'm telling you, Ishida," (he was failing miserably at the deep menacing hiss), "that it's up to Taichi to decide where and how often I will touch him. I'm sure it'll be more than he'll ever offer you."

I snorted, folding my arms. Such an amusing creature. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Despite my nonchalance, I was far too agitated to return to my previous peaceful recreation and I hardly felt like spending more time in Rino's odious presence than I had to. Shoving my hands in my pockets I sauntered off, knowing it infuriated him that I was displaying no outward expression of concern.

Later on I would wish I had never walked away.

I had never actually intended to move from that spot, I always enjoyed just standing there, even when in a bad mood. It was almost a sacred spot for us Digi-destined. Well, maybe not quite sacred, but it was familiar. I was fairly certain that Taichi would show up sometime. I should have known there was something odd going on when Rino showed up. He had to have been stalking Tai for longer than I first thought to have known exactly where to go in order to "accidentally" meet up with Taichi. That creep, once he got me out of the way he never moved. He totally stole my idea!

Those conclusions, however, came to me later, for when I finally did return my attention was immediately occupied by a sight I had never wished to witness.

Rino was still leaning against the railings, his hope for meeting Taichi before me fulfilled. That mess of brown hair was being tousled by his tanned hand, scratching awkwardly; his brown eyes were wide as Taichi stared in confusion at the boy before him. That simple glimpse of him set my heart pounding and my skin tingling. I missed him so much. I had to force myself away from falling into that familiar pit of longing and desire and concentrate on the situation at hand.

My best friend did _not_ look happy now. Really. When you've managed to get Taichi _that_ pissed, you really ought to back away and start looking for an undertaker. This wasn't the quick hot anger that he often displayed and all of his friends had gotten more than a taste of at one point or another. This was a deep, cold loathing. I was surprised Rino was dense enough not to notice it beneath that veneer of frozen civility – actually I wasn't surprised. Few people – or other creatures – had ever elicited such a response in Taichi. Usually those beings had done something so despicable that not even someone like Hikari or Sora could find it in their wide open hearts to forgive them. Taichi had hardly forgotten their last meeting.

Like I said, the bastard never had a chance.

Taichi was shaking his head emphatically, but Rino was moving closer. I saw red. Didn't that idiot get a hint! Rino's hand grabbed Taichi's shoulder and he tugged my smaller friend even closer. I could hear faint sounds – though not discernable words – carried over the wind to me as Taichi yelled in the other boy's face. I was on the other side of the park. Seeing Taichi struggling in Rino's tight grip was the final straw; I rushed towards them.

As it turned out though, I didn't really need to hurry.

Taichi's a brilliant soccer player. I know I focus on that a lot, but if you ever saw the way he moves out there on the field, you'd be fixated too. He has a certain grace and strength hidden beneath that gangly and wiry frame. He lets it show on the field, but rarely anywhere else. This was yet another time I've been struck dumb by the sheer beauty of Taichi's movements. Well, that and how he employed his natural grace.

With perfect aim he brought his knee up into Rino's groin. As the larger boy came down, Taichi's elbow connected with his cheek before he caught Rino behind the knees in a leg sweep that slammed him into the ground.

I grinned. Taichi's no pushover and he's never been good at playing the damsel in distress. I'm sure it's been eating at him for ages how Rino caught him at a disadvantage before. That should teach the guy something about fair play and listening when people say "no".

I continued to make my way over to the two of them, not bothering to hide my smirk as Rino scrambled to his knees, glaring at the one he'd proclaimed to ardently admire only minutes before.

"Finding it hard now that you don't have me pinned down and drunk?" He still hadn't seen me, his disgusted gaze still riveted on the pitiful sight before him. Taichi was so furious. I'm not sure he'll ever completely get over that night; I doubt anyone would ever be able to forget coming so close to such a horrible event.

"You're really going to regret that," Rino spat, wiping at his bruised face.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you can't come up with something better than that? 'You're going to regret that'. Oh, scary." Wow, I didn't realise how much I rubbed off on people.

Rino was about to reply when he finally caught sight of me and paled slightly. I smirked and tried my hardest not to laugh outright – it would ruin the dramatic tension. Once Taichi realised Rino wasn't paying him attention he glanced over and froze.

The anger seemed to drain away a little and his eyes widened fractionally. "Y-Yamato."

I waved. "Don't mind me. Carry on, this is far more amusing than castration, ironically more damaging though."

"This isn't your business Ishida!" Rino was red in the face and his breath was coming in heavy pants. He didn't look so well.

I shrugged and leaned up against the railing lining the bluff again. "Taichi is my best friend," I pointed out. "But I don't think he needs much help to deal with such a small problem; I'll just stand here for moral support, looking superior."

"That's not too different to how you usually look," Taichi quipped.

Relief washed through me with that single sentence. I hadn't screwed everything up. I glanced at him. He wasn't meeting my eyes, but at least he wasn't completely furious with me. I offered a smile. "Well it's the truth, why not preach it?" Feeling rather giddy, I stuck my tongue out at Rino and laughed at his expression before asking Taichi, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Got any suggestions?"

"I'm still in favour of the castration idea, but I don't have the proper tools with me at the moment. It'd be a bit messy."

"True."

"Don't think you can dismiss me just like that," Rino growled.

"Well it's not like you have anything productive to add to this discussion," I spat back at him. I turned back to Taichi, ignoring him again for the moment. "It's your call," I said softly.

He met my eyes for the briefest moment. "Thanks," he whispered. Really, something must have gotten into my food today, I was so giddy. I watched him turn and stand before Rino, that disgusted look upon his face. He just stared at the slimeball for a long time before scoffing and waving his hand disdainfully. "Just get lost; I don't want to see you again." Rino got to his feet and almost looked about to protest when Taichi cut in with, "And if you even think about touching me or any of my friends, I'll let Yama go through with his threats of castration and I'll be there to make sure it's as slow and as painful as possible. Now get out of my sight."

He turned his back on Rino, who would have jumped him had I not glared menacingly. The guy never learns. He glanced fearfully between Taichi and I before wiping at his face. Taichi must have knocked his nose as well as his cheek as a trickle of blood continued to flow down his face from his nostril. I think he decided that the pain we would inflict upon him would be far worse if he continued to harass us now and took the smart option of leaving.

Taichi stood beside me, mirroring my stance by leaning against the railing, and together we watched him until he disappeared from sight. I relaxed and Taichi let out a huge breath and a soft chuckle.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," he muttered.

"Confrontations usually are." He glanced over at me and I shuffled my feet nervously. "Wanna play on the swing set?" I asked quickly.

He blinked then grinned. "Why not. Race ya."

He beat me, like he always did, and took the good swing while I had to settle with the baby swing. I probably would have been able to squeeze into the seat – very uncomfortably – but I decided to just crouch and swing gently. Taichi kept scuffing his shoes against the gravel on the ground with each swing. Anyone could tell we had something on our minds.

After a while I just decided to get it over with.

"I missed you."

Taichi stopped swinging, then started again. "Yeah, I missed you too." I didn't mention the fact that he didn't call. For one, it would make me sound desperate, and right now I did not need that, and two, he already knew how affected I was by that. He looked a little guilty; he would have known how much I freaked out over that and he was probably wondering what exactly had happened while he was gone. He didn't ask though.

"Have you caught up with anyone else?"

"Yeah, Dai and the guys. Keru grabbed Kari as soon as we got home and I stopped by Miyako's to get a drink. Iori was there." I felt almost ridiculously relieved that he hadn't seen any of the older kids before me.

"How was your trip?"

"Dull. It rained for a bit. That sucked. Lots of time to sit and remember why I've never enjoyed nature."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

He cleared his throat. "Uh, what did you get up to then?" He was nervous. "Have any gigs?"

I shook my head and I think he was a little concerned by the way I shrunk into myself with the question. "No, nothing happened really. Well, not that I know of anyway. I spent some time with Gabumon."

"Oh." He looked rather surprised by that. "How much time?"

"A month." A stricken expression crossed his face and I sighed, sick of this already. "Tai, we've been friends long enough to cut the small talk right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I suppose we owe it to each other."

"So then, I'm sorry." He didn't look up, or even seem that surprised by my words – which usually would have been odd as I never apologise – but I just continued on. "I never meant to fuck everything up, I just … you, I mean I don't blame you, but …" Well, so much for not beating around the bush.

"I'm sorry." Well, that was surprising. I stared at him and he seemed to shrink under my gaze. "I'm so sorry Yama if I've ruined everything."

"H-how?"

"By not talking to you. I wanted to, but I was too scared." He laughed, his throat choked up. "Guardian of Courage my ass."

"Scared of me or you?"

"Both I guess." He hadn't looked over once. "So, I'm sorry."

"You really don't have to be. I'm fine, I can survive without you."

"Can you really?"

I swallowed. "You want the truth or a pretty lie?"

He shook his head. "I don't want things to be weird."

"A little late for that." He shut up again and I bit my lip. "Hey, Taichi," I whispered. He moved his head towards me. "Since you already know a little, do you think I could just tell you everything?" I twisted my hands around each other. "Since you are my best friend and all."

I managed to get a small smile from that. "If you think it will help at all."

"It might."

"Then sure."

"You might not like it all."

"I'll decide that."

"I mean _really_, judging from how things are now, it could just make things worse."

"Yamato," he growled. I glanced at him. I was still the only one that look was ever aimed at. It was that same look he gave me every time I jumped on his back in the mornings, or did something stupid and annoying to get him talking. Whenever anyone else did something similar he'd never look at them like that. It gave me strength seeing that.

"I love you." I'd dreamed of saying those words to him, but in all my dreams he was saying it back. Taichi was silent, so I continued. "You're my best friend and to someone else that might just mean the person they hang with most and tell silly little secrets to, but to me it's something quite different. I've only ever shown you exactly who I am, no one else has seen me quite like you have, I can't keep anything from you. I've only ever tried once and look how it's working out now."

He still wasn't saying anything and I was starting to get paranoid. Maybe my earlier assumptions that I hadn't screwed everything up were completely wrong. What if I had? Could I really live with that? Live without Taichi in my life? Was it even possible? I took a deep breath and continued, hoping that I'd eventually get a response from him.

"I've found you attractive for a while now, but I'm not completely sure if some of my early actions were an unconscious form of displaying that attraction. I've always loved you though and you'll always be my best friend before anything else – it's not a lie coming from me, that would completely go against my very nature. I can live without physical affection and a lover, but I can't live without you and, as stupid as it sounds, I'd rather live forever with this unrequited ache than lose you."

"You can't live without me?"

I blushed at the incredulous tone of voice even as my heart tore at the words. When I said I wanted a response, I'd hoped for a more positive one. "I know it's corny," I looked even further down, my chin almost touching my chest now. "But I'm not the guardian of Love; I don't know how it works or how to express it."

"Love's tied pretty closely with Friendship."

"Yeah, well friendship springs from love." I still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Was … did you … I mean," Taichi stopped, thought, and took a proper breath before asking, "When you would hug and touch me and do all those little things, was it just …" I glanced up and knew he was ashamed at the questions he was asking. "Forget it," he mumbled.

"I'll admit that, I did get a little thrill from hugging you," I told him in a quiet voice. He sucked at that, tensing up even further. "But for so long I've been confused if that was because I was attracted to you or just because it was _you_. No one else I've liked has given me that same feeling. It's just being around you that's so intoxicating. I see you and everything just feels so much better." I tried to chuckle at myself, but it came out as a hoarse wheeze. "Again with the cheesy lines."

"I … I've never had someone love me with intensity before," Taichi whispered.

"I like to think that I'm the only one who possibly could, but truthfully everyone else is just stupid for never seeing how amazing you are."

"Rino notwithstanding."

I growled. "Can we leave the asshole out of this?"

I caught Taichi sneaking a look at me from the corner or his eye. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous about all this."

I sighed. "S'okay, so am I."

He smiled. "Yeah, I can see. Look, Yamato," he finally looked directly over at me, "I'm just going to bite the bullet. I don't want things to be completely fucked up between us, we were so great and I never want to ruin that, so no matter what, I just want to make sure that we're always friends."

"As if I could live any other way," I promised him.

He looked down, a slight flush to his cheeks. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "You know I've never done anything to hurt you, not intentionally, and I've tried the best I can not to hurt you unintentionally as well … well, until recently I suppose, but this vacation was kinda screwed up for both of us, so I'm not completely sure I would have been much help even if I did try to help – "

"Taichi," I cut him off, "you're rambling."

"But I'm really nervous! I'm allowed to ramble." He huffed and scratched at his hair. "Now I forgot exactly where in my speech I was."

"Why don't you just say what you were intending to?"

"Because I wanted to explain to you first that I wasn't doing this just to make you happy, I mean it'd be a really good side-effect and kind of tied in, but I wanted to explain that I was willing too."

He wasn't saying what I though he was, was he? I wasn't sure I was breathing at that moment. Taichi was looking at his hands again, his face red and his eyes darting around. I managed to get my voice back and took a shaky breath before asking, "What?"

He swallowed and looked over at me, eyes locking onto mine and refusing to let go. "I'm not promising any miracles," he whispered. "But this summer gave me a lot of time to think and …" he trailed off, looking down again. I didn't need any more confirmation.

I got up and in a stride was bending down over him and tilting his head back to kiss him with all the passion I had, my hands grasping at his hair and my eyes locking onto his. He tentatively reached out to touch my face and as he pressed back against me, I melted, my knees buckling and my eyes sliding closed. This was far more than I had ever dreamed of having. This feeling welling up inside me was far more intense now than it ever was.

He was still grasping at my shoulders as I pulled back for air, his lips seeking out mine. I was so overwhelmed that I lost balance and fell into him, knocking us both to the ground in a rather bizarre and awkward position: me on top of his torso, his feet still on top of the swing and my knees just falling off the edge of the swing.

Taichi laughed, the rumbling of his chest against my cheek soothing and warm. "I thought I was the clumsy one here."

"And I thought you weren't promising any miracles."

"You know me, I never promise them but I pull them off anyhow."

I looked up at him and grinned. "Yet another reason why I love you."

He blushed, "Exactly how many reasons do you have?"

"I've never bothered counting, but I think the count is bordering somewhere around infinity right now." The blush only deepened and I chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't bother listing them. Truth be told, some of them are kind of embarrassing."

"Guess I know why you stare at me funny sometimes now."

This time I was the one to blush. "We should get up now, this kinda hurts."

"Changing the subject are we?"

"Shut up." I pushed myself up and rubbed at my knees when I was standing upright. I grabbed Taichi's hand and tugged him up onto the swing again.

He brushed himself off then stood up beside me. "So … dinner?"

"So long as you're not cooking," I shot at him.

He glared at me. "Just for that I'm not going to kiss you now."

"Meanie," I pouted. "I'll treat you to something nice."

"Fine." He hesitated before grabbing my hand and tugging me along the path. I couldn't help the rather silly grin that crossed my face as I felt his skin slide against my palm and I rather suspect his blush and dazed expression were caused by the very same thing. This really couldn't get any more perfect.

Taichi stopped suddenly and turned to face me. He looked so serious that my grin fell away and I was about to ask what was wrong when he leaned up a little to kiss me. It was chaste and soft, not at all like our previous kiss, but the feeling behind it was exactly the same – if not intensified.

He pulled back and murmured, "I just wanted to see what it was like if I made the first move."

It took me a while to pull myself back together again – Taichi had the most amazing ability to turn me into goo with a simple touch and a kiss only made it more powerful. "I … quite like it," I breathed. "You should do that more often."

"Definitely, but later. Food now." He tugged on my wrist again and I laughed.

This was much better than normal. I hoped it never ended.

* * *

_AN: I apologise for the fluff at the end there. I know people wanted a happy ending, but I cringe a little when I read over that. They seemed a little out of character to me. Mostly Taichi, though Yama a bit too._

_Still, besides that, I hope people enjoyed that chapter. _


End file.
